Special Holidays
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: After Crisis on Earth X, Kara and Oliver got married months after. This miniseries is not about the ending, is about their journey. Find out what happened since their victory against nazi invasion, enjoy a very special wedding, a powerless Kara dealing with being human for a day and a few surprises along the way in this Holiday Special.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"First of all, thanks for reading my fics and commenting. Ur feedback is really and deeply appreciated. We have come a long way and Im glad to see more and more people enjoying the idea of SuperArrow. So welcome everyone to our cozy fandom, u will find fun and peace here along with great stories from many different people among sites like , wattpad and AO3. I have been receiving so many good ideas from u guys, that I changed my mind about doing just a short Xmas story. It will have 4 chapters, each one dealing with a different topic. We start with flashbacks so u guys can understand what happened between Crisis on Earth X and now (months after, when they are already married). Yes, we will see the wedding and a bunch of other fun stuff. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Warning: I like Mon El, but at some point, things won't be so great for him. See, Oliver and Kara talk a lot, he is not happy about what happened when he came back from the future, that I can say. And you guys know Oliver, so… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Well, I'll try to post the first chapter in a few weeks (mid December) so the xmas part and new years part can happen nearby the actual holidays. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="EN-US"Another warning. This fic will be something like T+ (I don't even know if this rating exists hahaha). The thing is, even if some fics of mine are M rated, I can't write explicit stuff. I like using the poetics and the subtle to deal with those scenes, I think it gives them a special touch, so I'll keep things that way (some already asked for heavy stuff… sorry guys, being subtle is the best I can do). /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"So see ya guys in a few weeks with a new chapter of a new fic. ^^/p 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note 1: I am from Brazil, and I write the way I do because that's how we learned here. I also graduated at radio and tv and had screen writing lessons, so sometimes I mix things up when writing (my bad). I don't fully use screen writing techniques because it only works if u are going to translate the script to video, describing things, moments and places works in a different way, also dialogues. In Brazil, when we write fictional stories in general, we usually use - for dialogues (just so a few of u don't find it weird haha). Why I write in english? Because I learned the language by myself when I was a kid, and this is my way of improving myself. I'm happy with the results because I feel like I improved my writing a lot since Crisis on Two Earths and I still look foward to get better and better. So that's it ;) - a few were asking, so I thought about answering them all at once.**

 **Note 2: This is the first chapter. messes things up when u post a note as their first chapter. But the first here was just a note, so the story starts now. Don't worry if the next chapter, has a "Episode 2" there ;)**

 **Note 3:** **This first chapter is about all the fluff. We get to know what happened after Crisis, and a few other things. Just getting to see and enjoy them as a couple. There will be more flashbacks about their wedding, so stay tunned.**

 **warning: A LOT of Kariver goodness ^^**

Episode 1 – The Happily Ever After Crisis

It was December 20th and the cold weather was already upon National City, full force. The city was painted in white with all the snow, and that festivities vibes took everyone over. Kara was in her balcony, her arms resting on the parapet as she looked at the sky. She wore black pants and a green sweater with a cute snowman embroidered on it. She had a white cold cap on her head and her loosen golden hair swayed with the wind. She was glad she couldn't really feel cold, so she could be outside just looking at the sky, feeling the wind against her skin even it was freezing. She felt blessed. She felt happy. She couldn't be happier actually, and she smiled to herself as she thought about it. She turned her head, glancing at the huge tree inside her living room, a gift she got for Oliver, knowing he loved Christmas as much as she did. All decorations were still on the ground, since she knew Oliver would love to put everything on the tree and she would love to help him. She felt a warmth inside her heart as she thought of him. He was back on Earth 1 for the day, helping his friends and Team Arrow back there while she kept doing her job as Supergirl on her Earth and he was gone for only a day, but she was already missing him. They were happily married and living together on her Earth for a while now, and it amazed how everything happened, she still couldn't believe. That whole new adventure of her life had started with their last big battle on National City, with Reign.

FLASHBACK

D.E.O were like a war zone. Its agents were hurt, most of them, J'onn in his Martian form discussed things with Winn while Legends, team Flash and team Arrow tried to come up with a new plan, since the one they tried, failed. Alex thought about calling heroes from Earth 1 when Kara got deeply hurt by Reign and they came faster than a speeding bullet. Oliver was by Kara's bedside as she recovered. He never felt so scared in his entire life. To see Kara, the most powerful woman he knew of almost dying, it was terrifying.

After a while of planning, Reign attacked the City Hall, so they all went after her. It was an ugly fight, for sure, Reign alone could take more than half of the heroes. Kara fought Reign one more time, this time really angry, not holding anything back. She wasn't going to let Reign beat the crap out of her again.

\- KARA! – Alex shouted from the ground as Kara flew too close to Reign. – IT'S TIME!

Kara flew in super speed, using all the strength she had inside as J'onn, Firestorm (Jax and Ronnie from another Earth that the Legends rescued), Superman and Ray flew towards Reign as well, attacking all at once. Oliver, Sara, Nate, Thea, Alex, Mon El, Imra, Mick, Cisco, Amaya and Zari ran towards her direction, shooting arrows, fire, using all their powers at the same time. Barry and Wally used their lightning bolts at Reign. They all attacked at once while Superman held a kryptonian crystal in his hand and used it to open a portal to Phantom Zone, locking Reign there. It was a bold and dangerous plan since she couldn't be killed, and it took a lot of beating and getting beaten up for the teams to succeed. Almost everyone was bleeding and seriously injured, but they all smiled as they accomplished the mission! Kara fell down on the ground, bleeding and exhausted and Oliver collapsed beside her. He took a deep breath and looked at Kara, smiling, his eyes sparkling as she noted.

\- I want to move here, with you.

\- What? – Kara looked at him in shock as she tried to process everything that happened. – Are you crazy?

\- For you? Yeah, pretty much... – Oliver approached his face to hers, but Kara jumped from the ground, levitating, still looking incredulous to him.

\- Funny…

\- Is true – He got up from the floor and held her hands with his.

Kara held him tight as she flew them away from that war zone. Everyone else just stared at them in the sky, not understanding a thing, full with confusion on their faces.

\- What the hell? – Sara asked, crossing her arms in her chest.

\- They probably need privacy… - Cisco said as he massaged his elbows, in pain.

Kara landed on her balcony with Oliver as she looked confused at him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was used to fly with Kara but he was taken by surprise this time.

\- I'm sorry… - She said as she got closer to him, checking if he was ok.

\- I'm fine… - He opened his eyes and smiled at Kara.

\- Oliver, are you crazy? For real?

\- No, I'm not crazy! Listen… We are engaged, it makes sense…

\- But what about your family? Your friends? Your team? Your whole life is out there…

\- Kara, we would have to do something when we marry. Or where you planning on us living apart from each other? Because that's not an option to me…

\- I know, is not an option to me as well… - She looked at his as she bit her lower lip. – Is just that…

Kara took his hand with hers and brought him to her couch. Oliver had a worried look on his face but decided to hear Kara out before thinking anything. Is a lesson he learned a long time ago.

\- Is like I would take you away from them… I don't want to be this person…

\- Kara, babe, you are not taking me away from anyone. I am choosing to stay here with you after our wedding. It makes sense since my son is already living here.

\- There's that… - Kara said thoughtful.

Samantha and William had to move away since Cayden James was targeting them back in Oliver's Earth and after his last attack that almost killed them both, they thought it was wiser for them to move, and there was no better place than Earth 38. It made Oliver be constantly around, Kara had an eye on him, spending time with him and helping protect him and Samantha while Oliver was on Earth 1, so everything worked out pretty well.

\- You know my situation on my Earth right now. Diggle had to be the Green Arrow again back there, the FBI is crazy on my head. I'm not the mayor anymore, thanks to them, even if Quentin is doing a great job until the next elections. Except for Thea, I think there is nothing else for me there… I know the team cares for me and are my friends… But I need to be able to do something, to help, I feel this need to protect people, just like you… I don't know if I can give up on that. Here, it would be like a second chance for me, it would bring me closer to my son, and I would get to wake up with you every day for the rest of my life. What could I possibly want more? I still can visit them by the way…

Kara looked at him as she caressed his face with her hand. She was worried about him leaving loved ones behind, but she was beyond happy he wanted to move to her universe. She was beyond excited.

\- Well, I worry for you, you know that… - She said in a low and sweet voice.

\- That's one of the reasons I love you.

\- But, it makes me really happy that you want to move here – She smiled brightly as she held the collar of his Green Arrow's suit.

\- You know I would never tell you to leave your Earth, your sister, I know how much all of this is important to you. That's what made me decide it for real.

\- And that's one of the reasons I love you… You know what's important to me, and I could never thank you enough for respecting that – She brought her lips closer to his.

Slowly they kissed as their lips touched each other's. It was a sweet but deep kiss, full of love and tenderness. She unbuttoned the part of his suit that held his quiver, taking it off him. Oliver smiled between their kiss as he hugged her by the waist.

\- I can't wait to be your husband – He said while he still kissed her.

\- I can't wait to tell everyone – She smiled between the kiss, excitedly.

Oliver stopped the kiss and looked at Kara.

\- I just realized we never told anyone about us getting married…

\- Neither did I… Well, now we have more than one news to tell them – Kara laughed as she kissed Oliver again.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara felt goosebumps as she remembered that day. She was thrilled about Oliver moving in with her for good. She thought about how much more happened since then, and how she felt like it was all yesterday. Her right hand reached for her necklace, the one her mom gave her for protection. She lowered her head, looking at it and smiling to herself as she remembered how she got it back.

She had given it to Mon El when she had to send him away when Earth's air became poisoned to him. She spent 6 months suffering for that, and when she saw him again, he was so different. It has been 7 years for him, instead of 6 months, he went to the future and married Imra, Saturn Girl as she was known by everyone. What pained Kara the most was the fact that he never told her about it until Imra recovered from being sick, and Mon El kissed her in front of Kara, just to tell her she was his wife. He could have done it in another time, he could have told her before making her see them together. It felt like a knife through her chest. She remembered crying alone in her apartment and taking a long time to recover. It was not fun. She saw he still had her necklace, and wanted it back so badly, but she couldn't bring herself to ask it back. Thanks to Oliver, it was with her again.

FLASHBACK

Mon El and Imra were getting ready to leave for the 31st century, their home, back to their team, the Legion of Superheroes. As they were saying goodbye to everyone at the D.E.O, Mon El approached Oliver, feeling a bit awkward, but still focused on his mission. Oliver looked at him as he asked to talk to him.

Oliver was not a fan of that guy, not at all. Kara opened up once, when he noticed she still had a lot of emotional scars. It was a night that they spent talking more than anything else. He had Kara in his arms as she told him about the worst moments of her life, all the suffering she had to deal it. Oliver couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ok, he had his share of letting people down, but nothing at this level. He just concluded one thing: the guys were a jerk! Kara still thought of him as a good friend, a good person, but Oliver didn't agree with her, he just kept his feelings to himself since he knew it would upset Kara, but it was the ugly truth.

\- Hey man, I was hoping to talk to you… - Mon El said as he walked with Oliver, away from the others.

\- Sure… - Oliver did his best to keep calm.

\- I… I just… - Mon El looked nervously at Oliver, that looked back to him as he was going to kill him, but smiled to ease the vibe between them. It was weird. – Is just that… Kara means a lot to me, and I just wanted to ask you to please never let her down…

\- Like you did?

Mon El stared in shock at Oliver as he tried to explain himself.

\- Is just that… I don't want to see her get hurt, so please take good care of her…

\- How dare you?

Oliver took a step towards Mon El and crossed his arms.

\- I… I just…

\- I am not the one who showed up with another woman, - Oliver kept walking towards Mon El that just walked backwards, scared. - I am not the one that hid the truth from her while she was happy to finally be reunited with her loved one, - Oliver raised his voice a bit without noticing, and everyone stared at him - I am not the one who KISSED ANOTHER WOMAN IN FRONT OF HER and only then, told her that was married! You did it!

\- I…

\- So don't you worry, cause the last thing I will ever do is the shit you did!

Kara looked at Oliver almost yelling at Mon El and scaring the crap out of him. It was something that Oliver mastered at: making people pee in their pants. Mon El was an alien, trained, but had half the strength she had. Even so, he was scared. She thought that was the first time everyone at the D.E.O was seeing Oliver lose his patience, for real. She had the urge to stop what was happening but she also knew Oliver needed to take this out of his chest. She took a few steps towards them and stood by Oliver side.

\- One more thing! – Oliver said as he grabbed Kara's necklace and ripped it off Mon El's throat – This doesn't belong to you!

Mon El tried to grab the necklace but he was too slow, Oliver already had it on his hand. Oliver mentioned to turn away and walk, but stopped and turned back to Mon El.

\- Also, have a nice trip back home! – He said as he punched Mon El hard.

Oliver knew Mon El was stronger than him and could beat him up easily, but he did not care. He faced mirakuru soldiers once, it was almost the same as super aliens. He just had to. He turned around and walked to Kara.

\- This is yours – He said as Kara gave him a weak smile.

Kara was worried about a huge fight breaking in there, but Mon El just looked sad at her. Oliver reached for Kara's neck as his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss. He held her hand and they walked away.

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the day Kara felt torn inside, she remembered. She hated violence but she wanted her necklace back, and Oliver got it for her. She wished nothing but happiness for Mon El, and she forgave him for everything, but she also understood Oliver. If roles were reverse, she would not know how to feel, knowing someone hurt someone she loved like that.

She took a deep breath and walked inside their apartment. She took her cellphone from her pocket and looked at her messages. Alex were having the time of her life with Sara and the Legends and was telling her some bizarre stuff she had witnessed among their travels. Kara laughed as she imagined those situations. Alex was on her well-deserved vacation and decided to go away with Sara for a while. They were having a thing, she had no idea what it was. Not serious, but not casual. Kara was sure they would come back telling everyone they were dating tough, and it made her remember the day she told everyone about the big news of her wedding.

FLASHBACK

Team Legends, Arrow, Flash and Supergirl were sat at Kara's kitchen while having dinner. She had to bring a lot of extra chairs and the place felt really crowded, but she couldn't care less. They had defeated Reign, they deserved celebration. And it was also the perfect opportunity to bring everyone their news. Kara was feeling beyond nervous. Oliver grabbed his hand as they stood up and everyone stopped talking to look at them with curiosity.

\- Oliver the food is awesome, we know… - Barry joked as he laughed, making everyone laugh as well.

\- Thank you, but that's not what we are going to talk about with you guys. – Oliver answered as he squeezed Kara's hand.

Kara lifted her hand and smiled to everyone.

\- We are getting married!

\- Whoa! – Barry and Cisco got up and everyone else got up as well, coming to hug them.

\- I'm so happy for you guys! – Iris smiled as she hugged Kara and then Oliver.

\- Thanks guys! – She smiled.

\- When did it happened? – Thea asked curiously as she hugged Oliver and Kara at the same time.

\- We got engaged right after the Nazi invasion, but we just took our time to pick the ring. – Oliver told her as he hugged more people.

\- More free food and open bar, I love it! – Mick said as he shook Oliver's hand and gave a tinny smile at Kara.

\- Yes, Mick… - Kara laughed

\- And… - Oliver said as everyone got back to their seats. – That's not all…

He walked around, getting closer to Thea and Team Arrow as he looked at them.

\- Guys you know I love you all, and you all are important to me. You will always be and I'll never forget that. Thea, you are my world, you know it. I love you and you will always be my little sister, no matter what. But… I can't marry Kara and live away from her. I can't ask her to leave her world and move in with me to Star City as well… J'onn, you know how thankful I am for you as the Green Arrow. The team is in perfectly good hands.

\- Thanks man! – Diggle said as he smiled to Oliver.

\- And Quentin you will be the best mayor for Star City, I know that, I always knew that since you helped me back in the day. – He looked at Quentin Lance sat across the table – My son is here on Earth 38, and you are all in perfect hands, so it makes sense that after the wedding, I move here, with Kara.

Everyone looked surprised at him. Thea kept staring at him, half sad and half happy. She got up and walked to her brother, hugging him.

\- I want to move here as well! – She said out of sudden as she let Oliver go and looked at everyone. – You are my family, my only family left. And yes, I love the team, but personally, I have nothing left for me in Star City. If it's ok…

\- Of course it is, Thea – Kara said as Oliver hugged Thea and she hugged them.

\- I'm sad… - Dinah said as she looked at the three of them – But I am also happy for you guys.

\- We understand and we want you all to be happy – Reneé said as he got up as well, going back to hug Oliver and Thea. – We will miss you.

\- Well, there's a lot for us to celebrate! – Alex said as she smiled knowingly at Sara.

\- Thea, you can stay with us if you want – Samantha said as she smiled at William that got really excited to hear that his family would be living near him again.

\- Thank you Samantha, that means a lot! – She said smiling back at her.

J'onn got up from his chair and walked towards Oliver.

\- Well, since you will be living here full time after marrying Kara, I have an offer for you. To work helping us at the D.E.O. We surely need someone talented like you and with your experience…

\- Whoa – Oliver looked at J'onn with a surprised look. He was definitely not expecting this.

Oliver looked at William, unsure of what to say. He knew what his kid felt about his vigilante habits. William seemed to understand what Oliver wanted to say because he got up and hugged his dad.

\- It's ok, dad. I understand now how important it is, what you do. And, Supergirl will be my stepmom, and you will be saving the world with her, so I'm good with that! – He smiled, making everyone else laugh – I am happy I have my dad and my aunt next to me again.

\- By the way, thank you Kara, for helping me with the LCorp job. - Samantha said.

\- It's ok. Lena was relieved to know I got her a recommendation after the fiasco with her last evil assistant.

They all celebrated with a toast. A lot was happening and about to change, it deserved a proper celebration.

END OF FLASHBACK.

As Kara walked around her living room, she approached the TV rack and smiled as she saw a picture of her and Alex with Eliza in Midvale. She looked to the other pic, on the shelf above, and smiled even brightly. It was a selfie of Alex with the Legends, Alex had given it to her after telling her how crazy it was that they were back in the twenties. They managed to take the picture near the Wave Rider. Kara couldn't feel happier for her sister, knowing she was having the time of her life now.

Alex and Sara decided to stay friends. Friends that hook up sometimes, since one lived in another Earth and the other time traveled. Sometimes they would get together, have fun, hook up and then, to the next adventure. Kara wasn't sure if this was healthy for both of them, since she knew both of them had strong feelings towards each other, and this casual thing could end badly, but she wasn't capable of telling Alex that and risking to make her sad or something like that.

Kara kept walking around the apartment as she looked at the clock and got really anxious. She was actually trying to distract herself and stay chill, but it wasn't working. Oliver was coming home, at any time now, according to the last message he sent her and she couldn't wait to see his face. She had chosen the best tree of the store, and was hoping he would love it as much as she did.

\- I need a bath… - She murmured to herself as she took her cap off and threw it on the couch.

She walked to the bathroom and closed its door. It was not that large, but enough to feel comfortable. It had a beautiful white marble sink on the right wall, with a light brown cabinet under it with large doors. A pair of light yellow lamps hang on the sides of the huge mirror on the wall. Right across it, on the left, there was a large light beige bathtub. The shower box was linked to it and it had a glass box with a golden door handle on it. There was a small window near the toilet seat and above the bathtub, on the wall near the ceiling, there was a pair of abstract stained glass in half circle format. Kara closed the door behind her and filled the tub, feeling the need to relax a little. She took off her clothes and stepped in the hot water. She added a bath bomb that smelled really good, like woodsy lavender. She added some bath foam and relaxed completely, resting her back on the edge of the tub, her head resting on the wall.

Oliver Queen stepped out of the wormhole Cisco had opened for him and was finally back in National City. He wore dark blue jeans, a light grey shirt and had a huge black bag with him. He dropped it on the floor as soon as he looked at the beautiful huge tree standing in his living room.

\- Kara, Kara… - He smiled as he came closer to it, looking around and seeing the ornaments was still on the floor.

He smiled widely as he looked around and noticed the bathroom door closed and walked to it, opening it slowly. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Kara opened her eyes and looked directly at him, smiling.

\- You are finally back! – She said trying to keep her cool. Almost two days away from him was enough to make her burn inside.

\- Yes, I am… - He said – The water looks great by the way… - He gave a half smile that told her everything she needed to know about his intentions right now.

\- It is great – She smiled back - but it would be better if you were here with me, just saying… - She teased, using her index finger to call him and smiled satisfied when he started to undress.

Kara never let her eyes off his as he took off his shirt, his pants following next. Once he was fully naked, he joined her in the bathtub, his lips going for hers full with want. Kara's legs intertwined with his' while both her hands went for his cheeks, kissing him back with the same want.

\- I missed you!

\- I was dying to come back to you, babe – Oliver smiled between their kiss, his hands traveling to all the right places.

\- I hope the mission went well… - She hissed as she felt his fingers playing with her skin

\- It did – He said, his lips slowly moving through her cheeks, going for her neck – But now I'm focused on a different kind of mission… - He whispered as his talented fingers worked on her, earning loud moans from her lips.

They were married for a little while now, and every time they were together, it felt like the first time. Kara's skin burned feeling Oliver touching her like he was right now, and that was a sensation she loved the most, besides feeling him under her hands, making he lose it every single time.

Their most intimate moments were all his favorites, even if it was always hard for him, since Kara's physiology was way beyond different and it took all he got to be able to be with her like this, but it was damn worth it, he thought. It was even harder for Kara, not to hurt him by accident, so even if she wanted to get lost on the things Oliver made her feel, she had to stay aware, or try to, so things wouldn't end badly. Every now and then he would get a few bruises along the way, but it was nothing to him, he felt he had been through worse things like torture and people trying to kill him on a daily basis thanks to his job at the DEO and as Green Arrow. Kara squeezed hard his shoulders as she felt him everywhere at once, marveled at how he always managed to make her feel in could nine all the time. She heard his grunt and opened her eyes, scared she might have hurt him good this time.

\- I'm sorry… Are you ok? – She said as she gave his shoulders and forearms a few kisses

\- I'm beyond ok, I'm great, babe! – He smiled at her – You don't have to worry about me – He whispered as he kissed her neck.

\- You know I worry.

\- I love you for that, babe but this is a good kind of pain and I'm ok with that. – He looked at her, full of passion in his eyes. – I love how strong you are – He whispered as he kissed her shoulders, going for her cleavage. – I love how you're passionate, endless passionate – he teased her as she blushed with his words.

It was true, she had endless passion for Oliver and she had no shame in showing him that every day.

\- And I love the way you love me – She smiled, letting a few cries out.

\- It never gets old – He whispered to her.

Oliver's short beard brushed against her skin and she felt goosebumps and a chill down her spine. She loved how he could spend hours worshiping her body like he was doing now, but she felt like burning inside. She used her feet to caress his leg and Oliver looked knowingly at her.

\- I need you, Ollie. – She let another moan out as Oliver's hand went back on teasing her in her most intimate places.

\- You have me, all of me.

\- Good!

Kara used her super speed to bring Oliver with her to the shower. The door of the shower box closed as Kara pressed Oliver against the wall with her body. His lips searched for hers as they kissed and he turned them around, pressing his waist against hers and locking her body against the cold wall. His hands went for the back of her legs as he held her strongly, and lifting it up, making her jump and lock her legs around his waist.

\- I saw the tree by the way – He whispered to her ear as he gently took her there, no warnings.

Kara only could answer with a loud moan, her lips going for his neck as she moved her hips against his. Oliver felt Kara's breath on his neck, getting more turned on than before when he saw her on the bathtub smiling to him the way she was.

\- It was a surprise… for you. – She said between her cries and deep breaths.

\- I loved it.

\- I missed your reaction…

\- This is me reacting – Oliver said as he increased his moves. – I am showing you how much I loved it, babe.

Kara felt dizzy and her heart racing like crazy. She brought her lips to the base of his neck as she kissed there, bringing her lips to his once more, their tongues battling each other's. She used her super speed again, bringing them to their bed, not caring at all that they were all wet. She laid on top of him, her legs around his waist as she lost all the control she had left.

\- I'm so glad you are home. – Kara said as she kept kissing his chest, going over his neck, cheeks and lips again.

\- I'm glad to be home. I missed you – Oliver turned them around, bringing himself home completely and earning a few more loud moans from her. He just loved to hear her sweet voice.

Oliver and Kara had a perfect rhythm, moving together as one and it did not take long for them to lose themselves into each other. Oliver collapsed with his back to the mattress on the bed while Kara still felt her skin burning for him. Oliver was used to it every time they got together like this, her stamina was endless, and even if every time he felt drained, he loved it anyways. He felt Kara rubbing her legs against his legs. She laid on her side, her body pressed against his, her left hand caressing his torso and down his abs while her right hand supported her head, her elbow pressed on the mattress. He turned his head to its side and looked intensely on her eyes.

\- I know this look – He teased her as he took a few breaths to recompose, his fingers going through the sides of her face.

\- What look? – She smiled innocently.

\- This one you have!

Kara just smiled and kept caressing his abs. She approached her lips to his shoulder, giving a few kisses as she spoke almost in a whisper.

\- I love how strong you are! – She lowered her hand, caressing him where evidently he wanted her the most.

Oliver just closed his eyes as he felt what she was doing to him. It was insanely mind blowing, he thought.

She really did love his strength. It was never easy for her to be with humans and she was glad she fell for one who made things easier for her. And now she was married to him and life couldn't be any better. She thought about all of that when slowly she worked on showing him what she really felt.

Oliver kept caressing Kara's neck, his hand losing itself between her golden locks. He let himself relax in Kara's hands. There was no use for him to try to stop her, even if he planned on dedicating this night only to her, because when Kara was like this, when she had her mind focused on something, there was no stopping her, literally. And he could never bring himself to let her be frustrated, so he just kept caressing her hair while her soft lips traveled through his body. Suddenly he felt small bites on his chest and opened his eyes, locking them with her deep blue eyes. She smiled sweetly at him while her hands kept working on him and suddenly, Oliver's breath started feeling erratic. He closed his hand on her hair, near her neck and brought her face closer to his. His forehead rested on hers and she just smiled again as he let out a few grunts and moans.

\- I want to look into your eyes – She whispered to his ear as she playfully bit it.

Oliver opened his eyes, never taking them from hers as she drove him insane. It was fully winter but the room was feeling hot as hell. Oliver felt like he would catch on fire any second now as Kara slowly slid down his body. He was sure the neighbors would hear them, but he couldn't give a damn. He loved how Kara was the only one that could do this to him, make him feel like burning, and like jelly at the same time, never in his life he met someone like this. Kara brought him to heaven and back a few times before he felt like he could barely move again, finding it hard to breath as he kept moaning incoherent things. He wasn't sure how he managed to do it, but there he was, holding strongly on Kara's waist while guiding her back home and they lost themselves in each other again. He looked at Kara, thinking she was more beautiful than ever like this. If he could only frame this moment, he thought.

\- Kara, babe, you will be the death of me someday. In a very good way – He smiled at her, trying to breath normally again.

\- I'm glad I have this effect on you – She said as she rested her head on his shoulders.

\- Always. – He kissed her forehead and turned his head a little to the side, looking into her eyes - What do you say we decorate that beautiful tree? Once I can move again, sure.

Kara laughed as she blushed and got up, sitting on the bed. Oliver took her hand and kissed it as she smirked at him.

\- I would love to.

Oliver took a good look at his wife and felt his heart racing again. Her hair was loose and all to her left side, over her shoulders, falling like a cascade. Her skin had a special kind of glow, and softness when he touched it. Her naked form before his eyes was like art to him and her blue eyes stared deeply into his, with a darker tone than its usual electric blue, and they told how much she desired him.

\- God, you are beautiful… I am a very lucky guy! – He said as he looked her from head to toe, giving another kiss in her hand – Beautiful inside and out.

Kara's hand caressed his cheeks as she kissed him one more time.

\- I am the lucky one to have such a loving and caring husband. – She whispered as she held his hand with hers.

A few hours later, Kara and Oliver were on the living room trying to decorate the tree. Trying because they stopped every time to kiss each other and play around, tickling, hugging, running around like kids after each other and laughing.

\- It will take forever for us to finish it – Kara laughed

\- It's ok – Oliver laughed as he hugged Kara from behind, giving her a kiss on her neck. – I could be forever like this, here with you…

\- Aren't you charming? - Kara giggled as she grabbed his chin, giving him another kiss. – And hot? – She gave him another kiss - By the way… Have they confirmed yet?

\- Yes, all of them! They will be here early on December 24.

\- Yes! – She clapped her hands together like a kid who just won a lot of candy - I miss the team… All of them – She said as she smiled at him.

\- They also miss you. Barry said he will have a rematch and prove you he is faster.

\- Oh, he wishes… - Kara said as they laughed together.

After a while of playing around and decorating, they were almost done. She looked to a beautiful and shiny silver star on the ground and grabbed it. She smiled excitedly as she levitated to put the star on the top of the tree. It was the only detail left for them to finish it. She was reaching for the top of the tree when she fell down, Oliver grabbing her just in time before she could hit the ground. Kara looked scared at him as he put her back on her feet.

\- What just happened? – She looked terrified as Oliver brought her into a hug, caressing her hair.

\- Hey, don't worry babe…. Come here – He gave her a kiss on the forehead – We will figure it out.

\- I... - Kara said as she tried to use her x – ray vision. Nothing. She tried to use her heat vision on the fireplace. Nothing. – I think I lost my powers!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notes: Sorry it took me a while to update this book. I had my first convention as a cosplayer (fully cosplaying btw) so I was nuts with everything. It was Brazil's comic con and I went as Sara (I did my outfit and my friends' one). My friend went as Oliver and we had a lot of fun, I'm still fangirling over the whole event**_

 _ **Warning: this episode is full with: Kariver fluff, steamy kariver, kariver everywhere...also a glimpse on their wedding day. Brace urselves! And enjoy ^^**_

Episode 2 – Powerless

Oliver drove his motorcycle really fast while Kara held tight against his waist, sitting behind him. She was terrified with the idea of losing her powers once again. The last time it happened, it wasn't so nice and a lot of trouble followed. She hoped this wasn't the case.

As soon as they got to the DEO, Alex and Winn came to her in a rush.

\- Thank God! We need you… - Alex said as she hugged Kara.

\- There is an alien causing trouble on a bar nearby, we have no idea where is he from…

\- Guys… - Oliver interrupted them, looking worried – We have a small problem…

\- I lost my powers… - Kara said in a desperate voice as Alex and Winn looked startled at her.

\- What? – Alex said in shock.

\- We were decorating our Christmas tree, I was levitating to put the star on the top of it and I fell to the ground… I tried to use anything else, it didn't work… What do we do now? I can't save the world without my powers…

\- Babe, breathe – Oliver said as he caressed her shoulder, giving a kiss on her head. – We will figure out. And – he turned to look at her – I think is time for us to train together so you can just not rely only on your powers all the time.

Kara looked at her husband, thinking about it. Oliver could be really brutal and serious when training, she tried once. She loved him, but she was not a fan of his coaching skills, he took things way too serious. She knew it was for her own good, but still, wasn't such a nice idea.

\- We already discussed this, it's not necessary…

\- This situation we are in proves it is – Oliver affirmed as she looked at him, helpless.

\- Oliver has a point, Supergirl… - J'onn said as he approached them.

\- I hate when you are right! – Kara teased as she looked at Oliver.

\- I promise to go easy on you – He said, giving her a peck on the lips as she smiled at him. – And I can go right now deal with whatever this alien is doing…

\- He's an alien, Ollie…

\- I can take him! – He smiled – Not the same way you do, but…

\- Bring Jonn with you, then… Please! – Kara insisted as she gave him a small peck on the lips and Alex looked annoyed at them.

Alex was happy that they loved each other so much and loved to demonstrate this to everyone, but sometimes it was way too romance for her to watch while a crisis was happening.

\- Let's take a look on you, shall we? – Alex said as she held Kara's arm.

\- Wait… We can't let the world think Supergirl is away… It will create havoc on town – Kara said as she looked alarmed to all of them.

They all looked at each other, thinking about what to do. Kara was right because the last time it happened, criminal everywhere took advantage of Supergirl's absence to do whatever they wanted to. J'onn looked at them and smiled as he had the best idea he could have.

\- Remember when I helped you to convince Cat Grant you were not Supergirl?

\- Yes… - Kara thought about that, while she figured out what J'onn was thinking of doing.

\- Well… - J'onn said as he turned himself into Supergirl.

Oliver looked scared at him as he blinked twice and rubbed his forehead. He knew J'onn could become anyone he wanted to, take many forms, but it was really disturbing to see him as his wife.

\- I'm really disturbed about this scene right now… This is… Weird!

\- Babe? – Kara said as she held Oliver's hand. – I know this is werid for you, but the city needs a Supergirl right now… Just think about anything else – She smiled to him.

\- Ok. I will think about being tortured by Prometheus. No problem… - He kissed her one more time and stormed away without looking at J'onn, that laughed thinking all of that was really funny.

Alex took Kara to the medical area and with a few doctors from DEO, they tried to find out what was happening. After a bunch of tests and studies and almost two hours later, they finally discovered what was wrong with Kara. Thea approached them as she heard about what happened.

\- Last time it happened, you had a fight with Red Tornado remember? You had a solar flare, and went without powers for a whole day. It looks like that time… - A doctor said as she looked at Kara's tests.

\- But… How? I mean, I never again faced him…

\- Well the news today was talking about solar eruptions level X and solar variations. Since your power comes from the Sun, when solar flares happens, or similar things, it might affect you directly. It's not an exact thing, it can happen or not… - Alex told Kara, while looking at the doctor's notes.

\- Well, this time around I've been gifted with this luck – Kara said annoyed as she thought about the situation.

\- The good thing is that it only lasts until tomorrow. – Alex smiled trying to cheer Kara up and failing.

\- I just want to go home… - Kara said disappointed as she got up from the bed in the medical area.

\- Don't worry, Kara… Guardian and I will take care of things around here with J'onn while you recover. – Thea smiled as she put her hand on Kara's shoulder.

\- Thank you, Thea!

It did not take long for Oliver and J'onn to come back, J'onn already in his male human form as they entered the main room of the DEO. Kara ran towards Oliver, hugging him.

\- Hey you… - He smiled as she looked worried at her. – So?...

\- Solar Flares… Solar variations, Solar eruptions…you name it…

\- Well, let's think positively, at least there is nothing wrong with you – He looked into her eyes, really relived Kara was ok. – These things are temporary, we just need to be careful until you have your powers back.

\- In one day! – She said not feeling that excited as Oliver looked.

\- It will pass by really quick, you'll see…

\- Just take me home, please – She hugged him again and he nodded to the others as he excused himself, bringing Kara with him.

\- Sure. – Oliver smiled as he looked at his sister – Thea, thank you again for being such a great help around here. I'm really glad you moved to this Earth as well. – He hugged Thea that squeezed him tightly between her arms.

\- I am glad I'm here too. I just can't wait to have my own place. – She let him go and hugged Kara next and then looked at them. – I love living with Samantha and William, don't get me wrong… But I need my own space, you know?

\- I know. – Kara smiled back at her – And I'm sure you will find a nice place soon.

Kara held Oliver's hands as she said goodbye to everyone. Oliver and Kara walked away as J'onn, Alex, Thea and Winn looked at them leaving while hugging.

\- Married life is good to her.

\- Well, he spoils her, so… - Alex joked as she looked at Winn – I wish I had someone to spoil me…

\- And about Sara? – Thea asked confused. She thought Sara and Alex were serious by now. It seemed not to be the case.

\- We keep things casual… It doesn't work with her time traveling and I living here, in another universe from her.

\- Give time to time and things will be ok – J'onn said as he hugged Alex, noticing she was starting to feel sad.

Oliver drove fast with Kara holding tightly on his waist once again. She was not a huge fan of motorcycles but it was this or go back to her place walking. She lived a bit far away from the DEO and never noticed how far it was, because she always used super speed to get there, to get everywhere. And now she was experiencing things as a human. At least Oliver had his bike to give her a ride. After a while driving, the bike started failing and Oliver had to stop abruptly, making Kara almost fall down.

\- I'm sorry babe – Oliver said as he held her before she hit the ground.

\- Great reflexes as usual – She said as she got up again.

\- I think this thing just broke down.

\- Don't tease me… - She fake slapped his shoulder stopping abruptly and looking serious at him as she noticed it was not a joke. – Oh no…

\- Oh yes… - He said in a grumpy mood – It broke… - He said as he analyzed everywhere. – We will have to walk… We can drop this to a repair shop near CatCo, so it can be ready by tomorrow morning.

\- Ok… That's ok. – Kara said smiling at him as he reached for her hand and with the other hand, he dragged the broken bike around the street.

They walked slowly 'til they reached the repair shop and let the bike there, to be fixed. As they walked back to Kara's apartment, they talked about many different things when across the street, a guy grabbed a purse from a lady and ran away. The woman start screaming and Kara's impulse made her let go of Oliver's hand and run after the guy. Oliver ran after him as well, side by side with Kara.

\- Damn, I miss my super speed – She said as she started feeling out of breath after running as fast as she could, barely catching up the guy. She nodded with her head towards Oliver, that ran like hell and almost grabbed the guy, jumping through cars on the middle of the street.

\- Just don't get hit by a car, Ollie… - She said it out loud as she tried to catch her breath.

Oliver took a decoy and surprised the thieve on the other side of an alley. He never hesitated as he punched the guy hard on the face. The guy punched him back, hitting his lower lip and making him bleed. Oliver got distracted by it and the guy took advantage of this to run away, escaping. Oliver looked frustrated as he got up, running back to Kara.

\- Ollie, what happened? – Kara looked surprised to see Oliver's lip bleeding.

\- That bastard punched me. But he also took a beat!

\- We just need to get to my apartment in one piece. – Kara joked as she looked around, helpless – This day is not a good day…

\- Hey, don't say that… - Oliver said as he caressed Kara's cheeks, bringing her face closer to his and giving her a small kiss.

\- I just… Everything's going wrong today… I'm tired… You are hurt…

\- You will probably kill me for doing this, but… - Oliver said as he grabbed Kara and made her jump on his back, holding her by her legs.

\- Ollie, put me down… You won't carry me to our place… No way.

\- I want to – He smiled as he kept walking. – You can punish me later…

\- Oh I will, you bet I will… I'm not a damsel in distress!

\- I know! But you are really tired, you are still shocked about losing your powers and I want to make our way home a little bit more pleasant to my wife. So yes, I'm carrying you.

Kara rested her arms on Oliver's shoulders, bringing her face closer to his cheeks.

\- I love you. – She whispered in his ear – but I'm ok. – She said with her voice a bit weak.

\- Kara, my love – He stopped and turned his face a bit to the side - you are not having a good day and I know it. I know how much you love to help others and I know it's killing you inside that you feel like you can't help anyone right now. Let me make things a bit easier for you today? I know you are strong; I know you are capable of handling everything by yourself. I love you for that. But even the strongest sometimes needs to chill and rest. We are approaching our home already, so it's ok.

She thought about his words and what they meant to her. She loved the fact that Oliver respected her and saw her as his equal, he never once doubted her about anything. He also had the ability of knowing when she needed to be taken care of, when she felt like she had zero strength left so he needed to step up. She loved that their dynamics worked so well, they helped each other, worked each other up, they worked really well as a team. Kara also couldn't help but feel lucky. She could feel he loved and cared about her that much, because she also felt the same way about him. Ever since they married, it has been a festival of great days full of love. They had a few rough moments, as any other couple, usually disagreeing about a few things, but they always managed to find common ground at the end of the day. And it usually ended with them on their bed riving each other nuts, her favorite part.

When they got home, Kara got back to the ground as they reached for the door and opened it. Kara walked to the couch and dropped herself on the pillows, that soft and amazing pillows she loved so much. Oliver locked the door and walked towards the kitchen.

\- Are you hungry, babe? – He asked as he looked at the fridge, taking a few things.

\- I'm always hungry! – She said in a muffed voice since she was facing a pillow. – And I will love you even more if you are thinking about cooking something… - She raised her head and looked at him in a loving way.

\- I know – He approached her, giving her a kiss – It will be ready in half an hour.

\- That's ok – She kissed him back, full of want – I love your food…

\- Really… - He teased her as she hugged him.

\- Yes. – She whispered, kissing him back.

\- Well, then I'll finish preparing it, or we will have nothing to eat… - He gave her another kiss and got back to the kitchen.

Kara laid with her back to the pillows over the couch, looking at the ceiling. It was amazing how a proper kiss from him could awake her out of sudden. She wasn't feeling that tired anymore. She was still pissed about not having her powers, but that made her think some things and she smiled to herself. It didn't take so long for Oliver to finish dinner and Kara was really happy about it. It just needed a few touches.

\- The oven will beep after it's ready. I'll take a quick shower ok? – He said, kissing her forehead.

\- I'm tempted in joining you… But I will wait here – She looked innocently at him and bit her lower lip, loving to see his reaction to her comment.

\- You are a tease… - He smirked as he walked to the bathroom.

\- And you love it!

\- Yes, I do! – He said it out loud while going to the bathroom.

Kara just kept smiling to herself and walked to the oven when the beep started. She was almost opening it and taking the oven tray with her bare hands, then she remembered she would burn herself if she wasn't careful.

\- For Rao… - She said as she took a glove and put it on.

She let the tray on the table and smelled the delicious smell of the food. She closed her eyes when she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist and Oliver's half wet chest behind closer to her back. He brought his nose to her neck and took a deep breath, making Kara shiver more than she ever did in her entire life.

\- I know you love the smell of my cooking, but I love your smell more.

\- Hmm… I can tell… - She whispered to him as she turned around, looking him from head to toe and back. Her heart jumped like crazy inside her chest. The sight of him the way he was, was just overwhelming.

It was like she was feeling everything she usually did, but ten times bigger. To be a human for a day was not a good experience for her until now, but the night was quickly changing that and she was loving it. Oliver wore only a white towel on his waist, his bare torso was filled with drops of water and Kara traced them with her fingers.

\- I was going to change but then I saw you here, looking beautiful as always, and I couldn't resist… - He said as he brought his lips to her neck, giving her playful bites, soothing it with the tip of his tongue right after.

\- I'm glad you couldn't – She took a deep breath and let it go, relaxing into Oliver's arms as he held her tightly around the waist. – I was thinking…

Oliver lifted his head and looked deeply into Kara's dark blue eyes. He could tell she wanted him as much as he wanted her right now, but he was curious about what she was thinking given the fact she looked at him like she could devour him at any moment. And he wasn't totally against it, to be honest.

\- You were thinking… - He said as he brought her body closer to his.

\- That we should take this opportunity… You know, I'm human for a while… - She looked at him blushing really hard, her cheeks really red and Oliver smiled at her as he caressed her cheeks. He always thought it was really cute she still blushed about a few things, even if they were happily married, living together and loving each other twice every day. It was her charm

\- I see where you're going with this… - He said as he brought his lips closer to hers, slowly kissing her and tasting her tongue with his. – And I like it…

\- I just… I want you… - She kissed him back and looked at him, holding his chin with her right hand, caressing his face slowly - While I'm human and don't have to worry about…holding back so I won't hurt you…

Oliver said nothing more and went back on kissing her. Kara's heart jumped inside her chest again and she felt a bunch of things that were totally new to her, like the way his teeth brushed the skin of her neck and his tongue soothed the area right after. He blew cold air above it and she trembled against his hold.

\- Are you ok? – He asked worried, her responding to his touch like that was also new to him.

\- Yes. – She let a breath out, trembling softly again as she felt his hands on her waist.

The way he held her strongly and brought her to him, leaving no space at all between them also drove her nuts little by little. Oliver was paying attention to each one of her reactions towards every little single thing he did to her. A brief smile came across his face as she let out a tiny moan when he soothed the skin of her neck again and blew some air above the area again.

One of his hands worked on getting her rid of her pants while still kissing her, each time with more passion. Kara gave him a tug, bringing him with her towards the couch. She stepped out of her pants before she walked with him and grabbed the towel on his waist, throwing it far away. Oliver's leg hit the couch as he fell backwards, Kara climbing him right away.

\- The food will… - He tried to say something but got interrupted by Kara.

\- The food can wait; I want you right now! – She pressed his waist with her legs, her waist slowly against his, earning a hiss from him and a small moan.

\- You're the boss – He smiled as he attacked her lips with his, his tongue battling hers passionately while his right hand went for her neck to mess with her hair, letting it loosen up, his left hand in her back, bringing her insanely closer to him and holding her tightly.

One of Kara's hands went to his shoulder and the other hand went to his scalp as she returned the kiss with all the fire she felt inside. There was nothing she could do until her powers came back, so she thought about enjoying a bit of her human side while she could. She always loved to be with Oliver, in any ways possible, but this was really new to her and she couldn't help feeling nervous about it. Oliver sensed it on her cause he suddenly changed his pace, becoming more gentle but still passionate. He made an effort to get up, still holding Kara up as he walked them towards their bed.

\- I can tell you're nervous – He whispered in her ear – And is a new thing to you… So let's take it slow today. – He said laying her on their bed as he stood up near her feet, watching her take her tank top off.

\- I don't know if I can handle slow…

\- Babe, you can handle anything – He said as he took her heel, kissing up her legs gently.

He helped her to be free from her last barrier and Kara felt like she would burn the entire room from what she felt inside. Feeling his beard all around her was driving her insane and she had no idea if she could actually handle it for a long time. Oliver took his time to show her his love, to each part of her body, inch by inch. It was a mix of kissing, scrapping his teeth slightly in her skin, sucking bits of her flesh while soothing it with his tongue. Kara couldn't help but losing control, her hands messing her own hair as she arched her back from the bed when Oliver reached his target. It was definitely something new, something exciting and something wild. Her hands reached for his hair, that was still a bit wet, making a mess of it while she couldn't help but repeat his name out loud among incoherent words.

Oliver gave a tiny smile while he watched Kara reacting to his every move, knowing this was way different for her. It was for him as well, a lot easier for him to reach for her and take her to heaven and back, he must admit. He could take his time with her at a natural pace as he could also enjoy way more her responses to him. His love for her only grew after hearing everything that came out from her mouth. His tongue worked slowly on her as she trembled beneath him. He stopped and looked at her desperate eyes, his mouth traveling slowly to her belly button, through her flat stomach and up, never taking his eyes from hers. She felt his gaze, like she was hypnotized by him as he slowly dragged himself back up, his body rubbing on hers at slow pace. As his face reached hers, his hand traveled down her body, replacing his mouth were she needed him the most. This combined to his looks at her, made her let a loud moan out, and she kept whispering his name, letting a few cries out as his mouth covered her neck and she felt him everywhere at once. She arched her back from the bed once again, already covered in sweat to match his own, his skin against hers making her more aroused than she ever has been before. Kara caressed his face as she kept whispering things to him while he looked lustful at her reactions. Their eyes met each other as Oliver's hands went up her body, holding her waist as he finally became one with his beloved wife. Kara instantly moved her hips slowly with his as she felt him everywhere again, literally. It felt like heaven and she never wanted the moment to end. Kara could really feel him all over her this time and it made her lose sooner than she expected.

\- Look at me – Oliver whispered, one of his hands going to her neck, holding it still as she did what he said, devouring him with her eyes.

She couldn't reply, she couldn't say a single word, all she could do was let out a few cries of pleasure and moans as their breath became more and more erratic. How was this possible, for her to feel all of that like she was feeling? It was making her dizzy, she felt sore everywhere and she needed more from him.

\- I need… - It was the only thing she managed to say as Oliver looked her and understood with a single glance from her.

Oliver held one of her legs, lifting it up as he roughened up his moves, earning a few screams from her this time around. They both couldn't hold much longer as they both started trembling and finally reached their peak. Kara couldn't stop trembling, scratching his back with her nails as her mouth hang opened and was soon covered by Oliver lips. She kissed him back while wave after wave hit her, it never seemed to end and she thought she was going to faint at any minute as she kept moaning nonstop. Oliver tried to bring her down her high, but as soon as she felt calmer, a new heat took over her and she turned them around, kissing his chest, biting it from time to time. She moved as she no longer in control of her actions, pressing her waist against his strongly, making Oliver's head spin once again. He held her waist in place once again.

\- This feels… Amazing – She whispered to his ear as she bit his neck, kissing and sucking it

\- Glad you liked it. – He teased her, trying to breath regularly again, but failing big time.

\- I loved it, Ollie! Is so… I can't even try to explain… I just need more – She said as she kissed him, moving her lips roughly with his, her tongue battling with his for dominance as her hands traveled through him, enjoying every inch of his muscular body.

Oliver adjusted himself as he sat on the bed, his back on the pillows against the headboard as Kara crawled back to his lap, their chests glued to each other's as Kara took control of the situation this time around. Kara approached her lips to his right ear and bit it, her tongue contouring it slowly.

\- Take me! – She ordered in a way that surprised him, and turned him even more on.

Oliver knew Kara had a wild side when there was only the two of them in their private moments, but nothing like that. He guessed being human with him like this, was making Kara feel things she never felt before and this was making her lose any restraint she had left. He looked back at her with the same want, his hand going to her neck, grabbing a few strains of her hair, making her look directly in his eyes.

\- With pleasure!

He took her with the same passion she demonstrated to him when she gave him the order to do it, looking serious at her but his eyes full of love and want. He couldn't help but smile as she lost control again.

\- Look at me – He said in a serious tone – Don't take your eyes away from mine!

\- Never... – She whispered in a moan as he strongly rocked his hips into hers.

\- Don't be gentle, I want to really feel you – She said, blushing a little but she couldn't care less. – Please, husband!

Oliver felt goosebumps as she talked so needy of him like this and smiled again at her.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes! – She pleaded again and smiled as she noticed the change in his moves, his hands grabbing her roughly.

They moved erratically against each other as Oliver brought his lips to the base of her neck, sucking it and exploring it with his tongue as she moaned out loud against his ear and it was enough to make Oliver lose all control he had left. He turned them around and kneeled on the bed, bringing Kara with him and turning her around in a single motion. He pressed her against the headboard as she held there strongly, glad she wasn't going to break it this time. Oliver's chest pressed on her back as his hands traveled down her body, teasing her roughly where she burned for him.

\- As you wish, babe! – He said into her ear in a rough voice, the one she loved the most.

He took her there, right away while his hands still explored her. His mouth attacked her neck and ear and Kara's head rested on his shoulder as she screamed his name out loud over and over again. They moved together as Kara's fingers held so tight on the headboard, she could swear she would break it even without powers.

\- How does it feel to be a human right now? – He kept talking in her ear as he increased his moves.

\- Good… So good… - She replied breathing erratically, moaning right after. Her right hand went for his head as she turned her face around, kissing him between her moans and cries.

Kara felt Oliver's lips all over her back and neck as they kept their rhythm, her skin burned with every kiss he gave her and she never felt better. His hands roughly held her by the waist as he kept bringing hers against him, his right hand traveling back down her body while his left hand went to explore her chest.

\- I'm gonna… - She whispered not being able to talk anymore

\- Me too…

Their grunts and moans mixed as one while they reached another peak together, collapsing on the bed right away. Kara rolled over and rested her head in his shoulders while his hand caressed her back.

\- This was… Wow… - Kara said as she tried to breath normally again.

\- I love you – He said as he kissed her lips slowly – I love you so much – He looked at her, caressing her face with his fingers as she looked at him with a bright smile on her face – You are the best thing that ever happened to me… Have I told you that?

\- Yes, but I love to hear it again – She smiled as she kissed him.

\- Marrying you was the best thing I ever made. You helped me see the light and bring good things to my life I never thought I was going to have again. You are my angel…

Kara looked at him with a few tears in her eyes. She caressed his face sweetly with the tip of her fingers. Her heart couldn't stop beating hard against her chest and she felt like she could explode from all the love she felt for him, especially in that moment.

\- I was broken inside… You helped me mend the pieces… I'm forever grateful for that, for you… I want to keep loving you every day like this – He said as he approached his lips from hers, but stood still, just feeling her breath against his.

They stood for a few seconds like this, feeling each other's breath in silence and staring deeply from each other's eyes to each other's lips.

\- You helped me so much as well… - She whispered to him as she looked intensely into his eyes. – I'm grateful that I got to marry you and call you my husband.

\- I love when you call me husband.

\- Husband! – She whispered smiling at him.

\- Yes. – He whispered as he finally kissed her, this time slowly and romantically, full of all the love he had for her.

They opened their eyes, smiling at each other as Kara inhaled deeply and exhaled.

\- Rao, I'm lucky.

\- Why?

\- I have a sweet, loving and hot husband for the rest of my life.

\- I'm the lucky one… I have a strong, fierce, cute, kind, sweet and also hot wife for the rest of my life. You are so beautiful, inside and out… So yeah, I'm very lucky – He gave her a smirk and she laughed, making him laugh – And I love your laugh… It's so contagious, it can brighten everywhere.

Oliver kissed her back and Kara felt her desire for him awakening one more time, so they spent the rest of the night loving each other, the food forgotten on the table. They could always eat it later, she thought.

It was almost 5 in the morning, Kara opened her eyes slowly, feeling sore all over for the first time. She felt like she could barely walk, Oliver kept her his promise of making their night unforgettable. She smiled as she remembered everything and tried to turn around the bed, her body hurting everywhere, but it was a good hurt. She loved being with him as human, it was an experience she would never forget for sure. She felt addicted to him.

Oliver slept peacefully, looking really calm and rested, and with a tiny smile on his lips. She marveled at how good he looked, even sleeping. She faced him as she laid on her side, staring at each piece of his skin, each line of his face, each muscle of his chest, around his lips, the tip of his nose. She remembered his words to her and a single tear fell down her face, tear of happiness. She felt loved like she never felt before and it was so amazing to feel like this, she thought. She remembered their wedding day, and how he made her cry at the altar as well, but he was so sweet and caring that day… She felt overwhelmed with joy.

FLASHBACK

Kara walked down the aisle with Eliza by her side and Clark by the other. They already had performed a kryptonian wedding in the Fortress of Solitude, just to keep the House of El tradition, but in respect for him, his beliefs and their friends, they also had chosen to marry in a church. All heroes from Earth 1 were there to celebrate their union. Kara looked around seeing so many familiar faces, and their smiles at her, she could only smile back in gratitude for them being there for her and for Oliver. William stood next to Thea and Lena, her bridesmaids, Lena being her maid of honor. He held the rings in a silver box and smiled liked he had won the lottery.

As Kara stood next to Oliver, the priest started the ceremony. Some people were crying already, Eliza included as she felt emotional with the priest's words about finding love when you felt alone the most. She remembered Kara as a kid, talking to her about never finding true love because she was an alien, and no one would ever want to love her. Looking at Kara now, she couldn't be happier that she found her true love, that her kid self was so wrong.

\- You can exchange your vows – The man said as Kara and Oliver turned to look at each other, both with tears in their eyes.

Kara took a deep breath and held Oliver's hands with hers.

\- My birthparents had to give me up so I could survive. Our home, everything we held dear to us, was being destroyed and there was nothing I could do. I had to come to Midvale with nothing but the clothes on my body. Suddenly I was in this house full of strangers, and they became dear ones to me for sure, but it was so hard. Because I couldn't help but feel abandoned. My whole world was gone. I grew up losing more people along the way and I literally thought about the possibility of being destined to that: to help people, but to never find happiness, find love. And I had all those fears inside me for so long, no one understood it, no one could possibly get what I was feeling. And for that reason only, no one of my tries in relationships worked out. I met you at the darkest moment of my life, I was sad of losing love once more, I felt like I wanted to be on my own, to never get out again, it was horrible. And then little by little you made me want to feel again, to love again. It amazes me how we started, how we got together in the middle of a huge crisis…

\- Nazis from another Earth invading your wedding, talk about a huge crisis… - Iris whispered to Barry as they kept watching Kara speak. Barry looked at Iris and squeezed her hand.

\- I'm thankful for having you in my life. Because you made me feel loved, you were the sweetest guy ever letting me know you wanted me in your life forever, wanting to move in with me without having second guesses… I know now I can have it all, one thing I thought it wasn't possible for me, and that is all thanks to you. I love you. And I'm glad we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, I can't for that.

Oliver had a lot of tears in his eyes, some of them insisted in falling, but he ignored. He knew all of that Kara told him, he could feel it, how she suffered, how she felt like people was always abandoning her, how she couldn't trust anyone. He had the same issues and knew how hard it was to fight them.

\- I can't wait either. – Oliver begun his vows as he caressed her hands with his – Because it means love won. It means we made it. – He smiled at her and looked briefly at the guests – Half of you knows I was an idiot before. – He looked back at Kara – I was not a person who deserved you, not in a million years. And it took an accident and being away for 5 years to try to be a better person. But the thing is, it didn't happen. I was not a better person. Everything I lived made me take a dark path, one I don't wish to my worst enemy. It took a while for me to recover. The nightmares freaked the hell out of me, I couldn't sleep, I couldn't trust people. I had the worst nightmares coming at me, having to deal with them in the most difficult way, was not easy. I tried to get out of the darkness and it kept pulling me back. I was hopeless. Until I met you. I like to say that you, Kara, are light the Sun coming to brighten the darkest days, because it's true, you are. I learned to forgive myself, I learned to trust again… I still have a lot more to learn, I know that, but I'm ok with that because I am with you. You inspire everyone around you, and inspire me even more to be a better person than I ever was. My son brought light to me when he came into my life and you helped complete that light. You both own my heart, and I cannot express how grateful I am… For both of you – He glanced quickly at William, that smiled back to him – And you Kara… You love me for who I am, you understand all of me, even the ugliest parts, and you help me day by day. And I am grateful for that, forever. The happiest moment for me in those past few months, was the day you said yes. And I promise you to love you every day until the end. I love you.

It was Kara's turn to cry now and she couldn't help but smiling while the priest kept going on with the ceremony until it was time for them to kiss.

\- I love you Mrs. Queen – he whispered to her before their kiss

\- I love you Mr. Zor El – She teased in a whisper as their lips touched each other's, in a passionate but sweet kiss that earned a lot of applause from all the guests.

END OF FLASHBACK

It was a miracle that nothing huge happened on their wedding. Barry and Iris joked they got the wedding luck of their team of heroes. The only thing that happened, was a robbery near the wedding reception, but Kara took care of it in a matter of seconds, no guest noticed it.

Kara stared at Oliver almost waking up as she remembered all the details from that beautiful day. Oliver started opening slowly his eyes and smiled as he saw Kara looking at him.

\- Where you watching me sleep?

\- Yes… You looked so peaceful – She smiled as she gave a kiss on his shoulder. Her hand sweetly caressed his head, slowly and Oliver closed his eyes again, feeling her hands between his short hair. He loved when she acted all loving towards him. He loved all of her.

\- Hmm – He murmured – This feels good… Your hands are like heaven, I love it.

\- Maybe this will feel better… - She whispered to him as her head rested on the pillow, still facing him, still on her side as her hand traveled down his body, slowly grabbing him there, making him open his eyes and look at her. He tried to move, but she stopped him. – I guess my powers are coming back slowly… I feel my strength again, so don't move – She teased him as she gave him a knowing look – I love seeing you relaxed… - She started massaging him slowly while his right hand went up and down her back. Her free hand went for his chin as she caressed his face.

\- Yes… It feels… better – He smiled at her while he couldn't keep his moans and grunts to himself.

\- Relax… - She whispered – I was remembering our wedding day… How beautiful it was…

\- Yes. – He moaned as he closed his eyes, letting Kara do whatever she wanted to do with him.

Oliver's lips hang opened as he couldn't say anything else. Kara's soft hands against his skin felt like burning him in a sweet way he couldn't even try to describe. She strengthened her hold on him, making him grunt and open his eyes.

\- Your words to me were so sweet, it made me cry that day… - She rested her forehead on his - Just like you were the sweetest to me yesterday. – She whispered, her lips near his, but avoiding direct contact. She felt his breath against her mouth and smiled as he gasped. She loved to watch him react to her, it made her feel powerful.

Oliver couldn't say a word but his eyes told her everything she needed to know. She increased her movements as he brought her hips against his with one hand, the other messing her hair back in her neck. His chin rested on the curve of her neck as he licked the base of her neck between his moans.

\- Tell me what you feel… I want to know – She said as the smile in her face grew bigger for knowing what she was doing to him.

\- Burning… - He gasped as he couldn't hold back anymore. – So hot… Delicious…

\- Good – she said as she playfully bit his ear, making him lose it, for good – just let it go…

\- I'm…

\- I know. – She kissed his cheeks, caressing his face with her free hand. – It's ok.

\- I love you… I love all of you – He said as he started feeling dizzy. Kara was ending him for good and he couldn't be happier.

Oliver moved unconsciously his hips and lost himself in her hands, literally. Kara kissed him fully on the lips as she felt him relaxing again, but still breathing erratically.

\- Good morning… - She smiled at Oliver, earning an amused look from him

\- You… You are the best wife anyone could hope for…And I'm glad you're my wife – He smiled at her as he kissed her one more time.

\- And I love knowing you are all mine – She said as her hands traveled up his body.

\- I loved being awaken like this, but I feel like giving you a payback anytime soon…

Kara giggled at him as he grabbed her by the waist, playfully, making her laugh.

\- We need to get up.

\- It's early… - He looked to his side at the watch on the wall – 6 o' clock

\- Oh… Well… Tomorrow is Sunday, so…

\- Let's sleep in… - He teased her, still hugging her waist.

\- Is hard to say no to you. – She laughed as she sat on the bed.

\- I'm never able to say no to you – Oliver said, sitting by her side, giving her a playful bite on her shoulder.

\- Ollie…

\- What?

\- I thought you were spent… - She laughed as she pushed him back to bed.

\- Not anymore… - He laughed back as she got up

\- And I'm the one with endless stamina huh? – She turned her back walking to the bathroom – Just a second…

Kara walked two steps towards the bathroom and fell dizzy, like everything was spinning. Oliver jumped from bed and grabbed her before she could fall.

\- Are you ok, babe? What's wrong?

\- I don't know…

\- Do you think is because your powers are coming back? – He looked worried at her, his heart feeling like crashing at the thought of something serious happening to her.

\- No… Last time my powers came back slowly but with no side effects… I think it was because I was human… I might have a flu or something, since I never had those things before and this crazy Sun thing happening, it must be causing me human things I never had before…

\- Still, we are going to the DEO now, just to be sure.

\- I… There's no… - She said as she started feeling weird. She ran in super speed to the bathroom and threw up on the toilet.

Oliver came running after her, and helped Kara get up. She brushed her teeth with his help and he helped Kara wash her face while he held her, sensing she was feeling weak. It was disgusting, she never lived anything like this before.

\- I'm here, babe! – Oliver whispered to her as he held her – We are going to the DEO. But first, let's clean you up, ok?

Oliver filled the tube with hot water and took a shower with Kara, helping her clean up. Once he was done, he helped Kara get up and dry herself. She was feeling weak but could manage to walk, so Oliver held her by her arm, bringing her back to sit on the bed. He picked a change of clothes she asked him to, and helped her get dressed.

\- We will find out what is going on ok? I'm here for whatever you need, just say the word. – He kissed her forehead as she smiled at him.

\- I love you Ollie, thanks for taking care of me…

\- I made a promise to you on that church, and I spoke from the heart. – He kneeled in front of her - I'll love you whether you are healthy or throwing up all over. I'll still find you beautiful and I'll still feel the same way I feel about you, never forget that. All I want is for you to feel better – He grabbed her hands and kissed them while she looked at him with so much love in her eyes. He brought his lips closer to hers and kissed her with the same passion than before.

\- Ollie, I just threw up…

\- Don't care… - He kissed her again – Your breath tastes like mint by the way.

\- I brushed my teeth – She smirked at him.

\- I know. I would have kissed you even if you didn't. – He got up – Now let's find out what is going on.

Oliver called Thea and asked for her to come pick them up in one of DEO's cars. There was no way he would take her there with his bike even if he had it back, which he didn't. He couldn't help feeling worried about the whole situation, but deep down he had faith she would be fine. She had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes by the end of the chapter**

Episode 3 – Shocking news and a few surprises

Oliver was in waiting area of the medical center inside the DEO, pacing from one side to the other, feeling unable to stay relaxed and calm. His nerves were taking the best of him, for sure. He prayed everything that was out there for Kara to be ok and he felt really scared for the first time in a long time. He never saw Kara get even a flu, so it was terrifying to see the most powerful woman in the world like that. And he loved her so much, he couldn't imagine his life without her anymore. They were a team for eternity, and there was no eternity without Kara Queen.

Inside the medical area, Kara was being checked by Alex and the doctor of the DEO, a woman named Stella. They did a lot of tests and Kara just waited for the results while she looked at the ceiling, not knowing what to think anymore. She felt nervous as Alex came back, looking at her in a funny way but in a scared way at the same time.

\- I got… I got your results… - Alex started, trying not to ramble, but feeling a bit awkward and worried. – She scratched her head.

\- What is wrong with me?

\- Not wrong… But… Kara, you are pregnant. 18 hours pregnant, and I don't even know how is possible since it takes 6-12 days to be able to confirm it…

\- Alex, I'm an alien… Things might be different for me… - Kara rambled on taking some time to realize what her sister just told her, then she covered her mouth in shock - Oh My Rao! How… How is that even possible?

\- I don't know, you tell me…

\- I thought… I thought a kryptonian woman could never be pregnant by being with a human… I need… I need to talk to my mom's hologram…

\- Wait, Kara… There is something else…

Kara stopped abruptly and looked worried at Alex's expression. It didn't not look like a good thing; she couldn't help but feel it. She was about to get up from the bed, but sat down, waiting.

\- We have a theory… Did you guys… Well… - Alex blushed, looking at the ground as she hoped Kara would understand what she wanted to ask without making her actually say it. – You know…

\- What?

\- Kara, please don't make me go into details… Did you guys… slept together while…

\- I was human? Yes. – Kara blushed as she thought about their amazing night together. – It was… Different…

\- Don't go into details, please…

\- Ok – Kara smiled and got back on being worried – Why do you ask?

\- Because I think you got pregnant because of that. You were human Kara, for a while your structure was purely human, so it was possible…for it to happen… You know…

\- Got it! – Kara said quickly as she looked down – So… - She looked back at Alex – What's the problem?

Alex walked towards Kara and sat beside her.

\- The problem is that this baby will grow inside of you… But it won't be able to because under the yellow Sun, your body is inflexible. Your belly won't be able to stretch, it might…

\- Damage my baby?... – Kara covered her mouth again with her hands, her eyes full of tears.

\- Yes.

Kara got up abruptly, walking from one side to another. This was too much information for her in a short time. She needed air. First she finds out she is pregnant and then she finds out she might kill her baby because she is practically made of steel. How messed up was that? No, it had to be a way to deal with that. She wouldn't accept this situation. She was used to the idea of not being able to have kids with Oliver, but now it happened thanks to her losing her powers, she realized how much she wanted it. She wasn't sure how Oliver would react to this news, but she had a feeling he would be just as happy as she was feeling right now. She wouldn't give him the news they might lose the baby because of her. She refused to accept it. She was the damn Supergirl, she would save her baby even if it was the last thing she had to do in her life.

\- No! – Kara said while she looked at Alex – I won't accept it, there has to be a way.

\- If you spend the whole pregnancy under red sun lamps, we thought it might be easier for your belly to grow and give room for the baby to grow as well, but it would be dangerous for you.

\- No, I will find another way! Please tell Oliver I will talk to him soon… I need to see my mom!

Kara stormed out of the medical area in super speed, straight to the room where her mom's hologram was kept. She opened the door and slammed it behind her, feeling angry out of sudden. Kara took a deep breath and called for her mom. Her hologram appeared, smiling at her, waiting for her question.

\- So… I'm pregnant… - She said as she looked at her mom's face – I wish you were here to help me deal with this… Because I just found out that I might kill my baby inside, and I'm desperate, because I never knew I wanted to have a kid so badly until now. And I can't bring myself to tell Oliver our baby might die before he can be born… I won't… So please, give me some light, I need it badly! – Tears fell down her face as she tried to control them.

Alura's hologram smiled at Kara as she spoke calmly.

\- Natural child bearing was illegal in Krypton. They would operate in every single woman, taking their uterus off so they wouldn't have fertility cycles no more. I couldn't bear the thought of them doing it to you, my sweet girl. You were still not at the age for the surgery when you escaped our planet, but the council kept pressuring your father and I to do it sooner, because of the war. We managed to send you away before it, because I knew someday, it would be a reality for you, to be a mom…

Kara listened carefully as more tears fell down her eyes. She wasn't aware about this law and was so grateful for her mom having protected her. It was the biggest thing she ever done for her, that Kara was aware for, and she couldn't feel more grateful. She would give anything to hug her mom properly now.

\- Is true, under the yellow Sun, kryptonian woman can't carry a child for long, but science exists for a reason. There is a serum that can be prepared that can help you.

Kara listened to each word, her heart beating faster because she was looking for a miracle and her mom's hologram was giving her one right now. And she knew who could help her.

\- Thanks mom! I love you.

She ran out of the room as fast as she got in, looking for Oliver. She met him near the main room of DEO, and jumped into his arms, hugging him tight as she tried to clean her tears.

\- Babe? What happened? Are you ok? – He looked worried at her as he hugged her back.

\- Please, let's go home. I'll explain everything.

\- O…Ok. – He looked at her with concern but followed her.

Kara was not with patience for waiting any longer, so she grabbed Oliver bridal style and took him home in super speed. Once back home, Kara walked to their couch and sat on it, cleaning her tears away from her eyes once again. Oliver rushed to her side, kneeling in front of her while his hands caressed her legs, trying to calm her down.

\- Kara, babe, I'm worried… Please tell me everything is ok with you…

\- It is – Kara gave him a shy smile as she took a deep breath and grabbed his hand with hers. She pressed his hand on her belly, her hand covering his.

Oliver looked at her confused and she only smiled at him. He looked to her belly and the way she caressed his hand and then looked back at her face.

\- Kara… Are you… Are we…

\- Having a baby? Yes! – She smiled, a bit nervous, at him.

Oliver swallowed hard, blinking twice as he processed the information. His heart looked like it was going to come out of his mouth at any second. He looked at her and a huge smile appeared on his face, making Kara smile widely as well. He reclined his body over hers, kissing her fully on her lips as his hands caressed her cheeks. Kara responded with the same passion, and broke the kiss, putting one of her hands on her chest. He couldn't helo but smile at her, his eyes sparkling with joy.

\- This is the best Christmas ever. The best present I could possibly hope for… I love William, I really do… But I missed so much with him… This is the first time I will be really able to be part of the whole process, and babe… I'm with you, for whatever you need, I'm here by your side…

\- I love you, you know? – She smiled as she prepared to tell him about the risks. It was going to break his heart she knew it, but she also knew it they would find strength to find a solution. – And I'm so glad… So glad for being able to go through this with you. I never thought I could… But there is a few things you need to know, because… I… - Kara started crying again and Oliver held her tight, siting by her side on the couch and bringing her to his arms, cuddling her while his hands caressed her hair.

\- Babe, what's wrong?

\- Under the yellow Sun, my body won't be able to adjust… The baby won't be able to grow… I can't be under red sun lamps all the time for 9 months, it can also be a danger to me and the baby… I might kill our baby… And… - She sobbed, trying to talk without crying her eyes out – I spoke with my mom's hologram and she told me about a solution. Is really hard to make it, but it might work…

\- So let's try it! – Oliver kissed her forehead and looked at her – Kara, you are strong, you are a wonderful woman and I believe you can do anything you want to. I believe in you. And I also believe we will find a way out of this. You won't kill our baby; we will find a way. You said it yourself, you were not expecting to get pregnant, I remember you telling me it was not possible for humans and female kryptonians to have a kid… It's almost impossible for them to be together the way we do… And we manage to come this far, haven't we?

\- Yes…

\- We managed to overcome impossible situations… We will do it again. Do you trust me?

\- With all my heart – She whispered to him as he kissed her once again.

\- So let's do it!

Kara told him about wanting to see Caitlin back in Star Labs on Earth 1. They let Alex and J'onn know they would be out for a while. Kara opened the breach with her device and they stepped in the wormhole.

EARTH 1

Once they got to Star Labs, the cortex was empty. Kara looked around, finding it weird. They walked around the place, looking for anyone.

\- You know, our baby might be half alien, half human… This will be interesting – Kara said as she tried to take deep breaths and stay calm about her whole situation.

\- I know Barry will be jealous of that – Oliver joke as he tried to make Kara laugh and to distract her.

It did not take long for them to find Cisco, Barry and Caitlin. Kara ran towards Caitlin, hugging her tightly and Caitlin hugged her back, surprised by her action, but smiling anyways.

\- Hey you guys! – Cisco smiled at them – We weren't expecting you… Is everything ok?

\- Yes. Is just that… Sorry to appearing here out of nowhere, without warning… But we need your help – Oliver said trying to sound as calm as possible.

\- Did something happen? – Barry looked worried to both of them.

Kara let Caitlin go and looked at everyone, smiling shyly.

\- We are going to have a baby…

Cisco, Barry and Caitlin cheered as they congratulate them, but their smiles disappeared once they noticed the expression in Oliver and Kara's face.

\- I'm sensing a but… - Cisco said alarmed.

\- But… My physiology won't allow the baby to grow inside of me, cause my body won't stretch…

\- Because of your inflexibility… - Caitlin commented figuring out what was the major problem – I see… And using red sun lamps fully on your body could be dangerous…

\- Yes. That's why we need your help. You guys are the only ones that we know we can thrust to help us. I'm desperate… - Kara said as she looked terrified at Caitlin. – My mom's hologram back in DEO told me about a serum that could be made…

\- Your mom's hologram? – Cisco asked her, feeling a bit lost and curious at the same time.

\- Her mom left a way for communicating with her anytime she needed it, with a lot of knowledge from their planet and everything…It's a bit complicated… - Olive tried to explain. Not even him understood how it worked.

\- And cool… But that's not the point! – Cisco smile awkwardly at Kara – Please, proceed…

\- She told me everything I need for this serum… It needs to be injected every month. It has enough traces of red sun radiation, but not enough to cause me any harm or for the baby…

Kara showed Caitlin everything she wrote on a paper about the serum and Caitlin read it.

\- Well… This looks legit. – She smiled while looking at Kara and Oliver – It can work guys…

\- What will it do? – Oliver crossed his arms on his chest.

\- It will basically weaken Kara's belly and stomach structure so it can have a human flexibility, enough for the baby to grow as it should.

\- It will make only my belly vulnerable?

\- Not exactly. Your exterior might remain strong… We will have to test it, but I believe you will still be impenetrable.

\- So there's hope?

Kara held Oliver's hand and smiled. She was right in trust Caitlin to help them. She couldn't help but smile.

\- Mrs. Queen, we can improve this receipt so we make sure it works the way it needs to work on you – Harry entered the room smiled at them – I happen to know one thing or two about that.

\- How? – Cisco looked at him with annoyance – How you know everything?

\- I'm an expert in the multiverse Ramon… And I studied a lot about other planets, even kryptonians…

\- And you never mentioned this to us, why?

\- It was not relevant as it is now. Please stop complaining and come here help me with this!

Caitlin rolled her eyes as she looked apologetic to Kara and Oliver.

\- They are like this all the time, so annoying…

\- Well, at least there is hope for you two… - Barry said as he smiled hugging Oliver and Kara. – I can't believe you guys are having a baby… This is so cool… Congratulations guys!

\- Thanks Barry! – Kara smiled

\- Listen Kara, a regular pregnancy takes about 14 weeks to start showing. So, just to be sure, I'm going to ask you to come here in 3 months, and we can give you the first shot and study how it will work.

\- There's no risk on it right?

\- My mom said it's completely safe. The only thing that can happen is not have any effect on me.

\- Let's hope it works then – Oliver said as he gave her a peck on the lips and looked grateful at Caitlin and Barry – Thanks guys…

\- By the way… Caitlin… - Kara held her hand with hers, smiling excitedly – I want you to take care of me and my baby during my pregnancy… Alex told me to look for someone I trusted to do this and I trust no one but you.

Caitlin smiled feeling emotional while hugging Kara one more time.

\- I feel honored to help you. Of course I will take care of you… Oh… And one more thing… - She said after letting Kara go – For the birth, you will need red sun lamps, cause otherwise it will be impossible for the baby to be born. It will need to be the full room, ok?

\- Ok. No problem. I'm just happy we found a solution, thanks to my mom and you guys. – Kara smiled brightly as she held Oliver's hand with hers and squeezed it.

Barry, Oliver and Kara sat at the cortex waiting for Caitlin, Cisco and Harry work on the improvements of the serum. Barry looked at Oliver and Kara as she rested her head on his shoulder and Oliver caressed her hair slowly.

\- If you guys don't mind me asking, and please spare me the details – Barry teased as Oliver and Kara looked at him – How did that happen? I thought you guys couldn't have kids…

\- Well… I suffered a Solar Flare back home, the Sun was crazy… I lost my powers for a whole day, so…

\- Oh ok…Ok

Barry looked away, trying not to think about it anymore as the three of them started laughing, nonstop.

\- Our lives are really crazy… - Barry said while stopping laughing slowly.

\- But we wouldn't have it any other way… - Oliver said as he looked lovingly at Kara and whispered to her – Should we ask him?

Kara nodded with her head as they turned to look Barry.

\- We want you to be the baby's godfather – Kara said as she got up and walked towards Barry, that stood up in shock while looking at both of them – You were the responsible for us to meet, and there's no one better than you for this.

\- Wow, guys… This is… Wow… I'm honored… For real – Barry smiled, having no idea what to say. He was really happy for his best friends and was really touched they thought of him for something so important. – Of course I accept! It will be my pleasure.

\- Yay! – Kara smiled as the three of them hugged – Just like old times – They laughed.

\- We can't forget to talk to Alex later… - Oliver said as the three of them let go of the hug.

\- Yes… She will freak out – Kara clapped her hands together as she couldn't wait to tell Alex the news. – Thanks again guys! We see you at the party! – Kara smiled once again.

Once Caitlin, Harry and Cisco got back from the lab, they reassured Kara everything would be ready in time for her first shot, but she would need to come back next month for a checkup. Kara thanked them again for giving her hope again and after a while talking, Oliver and Kara went back home. She couldn't believe the day she had, full of emotions, but she knew one thing: something amazing was about to happen and she couldn't wait for it. Once back home, Kara and Oliver decided to finish the decorations on the tree and on their apartment for the Christmas party that was just around the corner. Now they had one more thing to celebrate, a new arrival on their beautiful family.

\- We can tell everyone at the party… - Kara said as she turned around and threw her arms around Oliver's neck.

\- We sure can – He smiled while he captured her lips with his, giving her a slow passionate kiss. – I want to thank you again.

\- For what?

\- For giving me this amazing gift. I'm going to be a dad again, but this time around I will be around every step of the way and I couldn't be happier…

\- I confess I was nervous about telling you…

\- You thought I wouldn't be ok with it?

\- No, never… Is just… I don't know if we are ready for this, you know? Having a kid, with the crazy lives we have. Me as Supergirl, you as the Green Arrow… Things will be really crazy.

\- I know – He smiled – But I'm excited for that. I mean… Lyla and Diggle managed to create little John even with their crazy lives. I'm sure we can handle. I know you can. You're Supergirl.

Kara smiled as she saw that look of proud and trust into Oliver's eyes. It was that look that gave her confidence that everything would be ok from now on. She looked at their Christmas Tree, all decorated and looked back at Oliver, feeling happier than ever.

\- I love Christmas… Not as much as I love you, but you know… - She smiled as she brought her lips back to his.

\- I know!

Oliver said as he hugged Kara by the waist, kissing her back. He couldn't wait to tell everyone at their party. He felt completely happy and was in need to share it with every one of their loved ones.

 **NOTES:**

 **Many people ask me to do an arc where Kara is pregnant and Oliver is the father. If u follow my stories - all of them - maybe u notice that I like to use comic canon when it comes to extra stuff that doesn't exist in the Arrowverse. If I use a new villain, if I use some characterists that we don't know about on the shows, I use comics as my base of information. So, to do this arc of Kara pregnant of a human, I did a lot of research. The part about kryptonian women not being able to procreate by law is canon, so I had to create something that would be believable for Kara. Since she escaped Krypton explosion, maybe she could have escaped this procedure. Is also canon that her body wouldn't be able to change during pregnancy because she is the girl of steel, under the yellow Sun it would be impossible, so I also had to create a solution for that. Cisco and Caitlin managed to create a serum to separate Stein and Jax, so it would be believable they would create something for Kara as well.**

 **Thechnically, it would be really dangerous for Oliver to be able to sleep with her, for obvious reasons, but u guys know he is really strong, let's say it takes all he has to be able to, and since is canon on the show he has a insane strength, I tought of that being the reason they can have a regular relationship, but it would take Kara to be human for a while to be able to get pregnant because is also canon that kryptonians and humans are not a match for that, is literally impossible for them to have kids, because of the difference between their DNAs.**

 **That all being said, I hope u guys like it, I tried to stay true to the original material as much as I could, and thanks Star Labs for making it possible to be believable that they can do anything, including mess with a female kryptonian body hahaha.**

 **Next chapter is XMAS PARTY. It won't be up until next week, so see you guys there**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notes: Inspiration kicked in and the chapter is up sooner than expected. Next one only after Xmas. Happy holidays everyone, this is my gift to you all ^^**_

 _ **Warnings: this is a huge chapter, full of fun, fluff, kariver goodness (heavy kariver make out as well - nothing shocking or explicit as u know me), singing, dancing, drinking, partying and a few surprises... u have been warned. enjoy**_

It was December 24 already. Kara was feeling the best sensation ever and it was hard to explain. Goosebumps all around her body, her heart beating fast. She couldn't help but feel the joy, the excitement. She never felt like that before, and she was glad for having the amazing life she had. She felt a funny thing around her belly button, not fully awake, but she smiled anyways. Then, she felt a warm hand on her belly, caressing it slowly a low and sweet voice singing something she thought it was really beautiful. Next, she felt sweet small kisses in between the words of that song and she opened her eyes slowly to see the most surprising and loving scene she ever saw in her entire life: Oliver Queen had his face near her belly, along with his hand caressing it. So, it was all real, she thought as she rose a little from the bed, smiling.

\- Honey, what are you doing? – She reached for him and he came closer, giving her a kiss on the lips.

\- Exactly what you're thinking – He smiled back at her.

\- Were you singing for our baby?

\- And I'm not even sorry…

\- I didn't know you had this hidden talent… This is great! – Kara felt excited out of sudden.

\- Babe, I'm not going to karaoke night with the team… - He laughed as she pouted, pretending to be sad.

\- That's ok… I get to enjoy your voice all to myself – She giggled as she felt his hands on her belly again. – I think is sweet by the way, what you were doing but… Our baby is not even in the size of a peanut…

\- I know… But is still there, inside of your beautiful body. Is never too soon to start enjoying it. – He said, his body getting above and sliding down of hers, his lips around her belly button once again, giving her a few kisses while he spoke, caressing the sides of her waist.

\- I love it! You taking care of us like that – She smiled as she rested her back on the pillows, her hands messing slowly with his hair.

\- I'll always take care of you… Both of you, you are my entire life now Kara Queen. The two of you are. – He gave her a few more kisses – This is special to me… To be able to see the magic happening, to see that our love made it possible when it seemed impossible to happen.

\- Losing my powers that day was a miracle – She smiled – I couldn't be happier…

\- A surprising miracle. You make me happy every day. – He said as his lips went lower, to her waistline and further down, slowly giving her sweet kisses around her tights and where she needed him the most.

Kara looked at him and her heart filled with love and passion. She knew how happy he was about being a father again, this time being able to see every step of the way, he was in cloud 9 and every time she thought she couldn't love him more, he did something amazing to prove her wrong. Today's scene was that beautiful one she would keep in her mind forever. She never thought Oliver was the singing type because he hated it. He loved to hear her singing, but hated to do it in public and today she got to meet a new side of him, and she loved it.

His short beard scratched the skin of her tights and she felt many chills down her spine. She couldn't take her eyes from his as he slowly took her high with him. His moves where cautious, determined and soft, and it felt like an eternity. He opened his mouth a bit more, giving room for his tongue to join in. She hissed as she felt his torturous laps at her soft spot, moaning a bit louder than usual while moving slowly her hips against his mouth. It was amazing how he could make her feel delirious in just a few seconds. He kept repeating his moves, never changing his pace, making her lose control of her body, slowly rocking her hips against him. Her back rose from the bed when she felt a small and soft bite from his teeth. Oliver earned a scream from her and her erratic breaths were coming out of her lips along with soft moans. He stopped for a while and she opened her eyes, frustrated, just to see him smiling at her with a devious look in his face. He went back with his ministrations after noticing she was starting to calm down.

\- I told you payback was coming… - He whispered, increasing his pace against, making her almost jump from the bed, her hips moving out of control. He reached for her waist, making her be still, then, he slowed down again.

\- Oh Rao…

\- Indeed… - He blinked seductively at her as he slid his mouth up her entire body, his lips going to her abs, chest, cleavage, slowly kissing it until he reached her lips. – I love you – He whispered as his fingers replaced his mouth inside of her without any warning while he gave her the most passionate kiss he could ever give her.

Kara kissed him back, letting loud moans out in between their kiss while she tried to breathe at the same time. She moved her hips along with his fingers, in sync with his movements.

\- Please, don't stop anymore… I can't handle it…I'm burning… - She pleaded between the kiss – Or I will be forced to take over – she laughed as he increased his movements even more and all that she managed to say now was incoherent words as she felt like a pool was forming between his talented fingers.

His lips reached for her chest as his tongue explored her, licking and biting and Kara let out a loud moan, trembling violently against his body. She reached for his chin, bringing his lips back to her mouth as they kissed passionately. Kara's hands held tight on his shoulders, pressing it harder each time she felt her own pleasure increasing, her hips moving on its own against his fingers. She slightly bit and sucked his neck, mirroring what he was making her feel, locking her legs behind his back. Oliver kissed her shoulders, working her until she couldn't hold back anymore, feeling wave after wave, tremble after tremble take over her, making her cries fill his ears. She spent a few seconds just taking a few breaths, her mouth hang opened in his neck, licking it from time to time as she tried to regain control of her breathing, still trembling against his skin. His fingers soothed her skin slowly as she felt him prolonging the amazing things she was feeling. Oliver could feel she was still high on pleasure, by the way she kept kissing his neck. Her warm tongue brushed against his skin, making him feel ten times troubled, but he was decided to focus on her right now. Her cries so close to his ear, so pleading, so hot with want were making him burn inside, but he somehow found strength to control himself.

\- Ollie… - She whispered almost in a plead, still taking deep breaths into his neck, her mouth brushing into his skin, her heart slamming against her chest and her body slowing its trembles little by little.

\- Yes? – His free hand reached for her cheeks, caressing it slowly while his other hand, Kara held it and brought to her lips, licking slowly his fingers as she stared back at him

The look Oliver gave her, told her that he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he was dying to be inside her after what she just did. He pressed his waist against her so she could feel what she was doing to him and Kara kissed the palm of his hand as she grabbed the back of his neck and smiled. She used her super speed to take them both to the shower.

\- We need to clean up so we can finish preparing the party and before people start arriving. – She smiled as she pushed Oliver against the wall of the shower, after getting rid of their clothes in a matter of seconds.

\- Only clean up, are you sure? – He smiled as she attacked his neck.

\- And more… - She whispered as she used her hands to guide him to her and he lifted her, turning them around and pressing her against the wall, her legs around his waist, pressing hard on it as she felt him all over.

She loved mornings like that and the fact that Oliver was going to be a dad against, seemed to make him ten times more courteous to her. Her lips approached his neck as she kissed it all over, desperate for more of him, and whispered into his ear how much she needed him now. Oliver took her as hard as he could find strength to against the wall until they both were spent, screaming in unison.

\- That was a hell of a good morning – She said as she let her legs slid down his own, her feet back on the ground. They kept holding each other, the hot water falling above their heads.

\- Yes, it was. – He smiled as he took the soap and washed her body slowly.

They spent a while alternating into washing each other and loving each other because every time Kara felt his hands on her body, it turned her own.

\- I know is hard to keep up with me…

\- Is not easy, but I love it. It's a delightful challenge. – He whispered into her ear after letting the water wash away the soap for the third time.

\- I guess I married the right guy, then – She giggled at him as he tickled her belly.

\- I'm glad you did.

When they finally managed to get out of the shower and changed into warm clothes, they started working on getting their place ready for the party. Five minutes later, there was someone knocking on the door. Kara went to answer while Oliver worked on the kitchen.

\- Alex! Sara! I missed you guys! – Kara said as she opened her arms widely, hugging them both at the same time.

\- Hey, Kara! – Sara smiled

\- Oh, don't you look cute in this green sweater? – Alex said as she let go of her sister, looking at what she was wearing: a green sweater with an arrow pointing up.

\- Look, Oliver has one… Blue… With Supergirl's S… You two are adorable! – Sara pointed at Oliver as she came in with Alex.

\- Hello to you two – Oliver shouted from the kitchen.

\- Stop mocking us, you two are wearing the same colors… Sometimes I forget you are "not serious". I find it hard to believe it! – Kara laughed when Sara and Alex looked at each other.

\- We both wear black… What's wrong with that? – Alex looked at Sara.

\- Nothing – She answered.

\- Guys… I won't mention it again, I swear. But I think you are wasting a precious time. You like each other, you hook up from time to time… Time and space are not the issue here, I think you two are… Just be happy, go for it!

\- Kara, I… - Alex said but shut her mouth, having no idea what to say. – It's complicated.

\- You guys complicate things! – Oliver said as he approached them, hugging Alex and Sara. – If anyone told me a few years ago that I would meet a beautiful and sweet alien from another Earth, marry her and have kids with her, I would have said this people had a lot to drink… But look at us right now! – Oliver said as he hugged Kara by the waist, standing beside her.

\- Is different for you guys… - Sara said as she looked serious at them – You two made it work… We have no idea how.

\- Give time to time, at least you own yourselves that – Kara said as she took a step forward and held both Alex and Sara's hands. – We are here for you, you know it. Just relax, take a deep breath and the answer will come naturally.

\- Ok… - Alex and Sara looked to each other – We will think about it later… But enough about us, we came here to help and catch up. – Sara completed as they walked around.

Oliver went back to the kitchen and Alex followed him, to help. Sara and Kara took care of choosing the music, organizing the living room so they would have enough space for everyone. The TV was on the news channel and they were talking about an urgent thing that just happened: a gang kidnapped a Santa Claus and stole a truck full of presents for National City's orphanage.

\- Oh my… - Sara looked at Alex, Oliver and Kara.

Kara was already ripping her shirt open, revealing her Supergirl suit under it. Oliver came to the living room, livid with anger and looked at the others. Sara and Alex understood him without a single word from him, and also got ready for battle. That gang would feel really sorry, Oliver thought. He changed quickly, getting his bow and quiver with him.

\- Let's go! – Kara hugged Oliver as she left flying in super speed.

Alex and Sara ran towards their motorcycle parked in front of Kara and Oliver's building and followed to the DEO.

Winn came running as he saw the four of them already waiting for an address.

\- It was all I could find – He said as he showed them security cameras he hacked, showing where the gang was heading to.

\- That will do! – Oliver said as he looked at the screen.

\- They will learn you just don't mess with an orphan kid's Christmas! – Sara said

\- We are going after the stolen truck; you find the rest of the gang. – Kara said as she flew with Oliver and Sara left with Alex.

Sara and Alex headed to the place Winn told them to be where the rest of the gang waited for the truck. Once they got there, four guys came in their direction.

\- Those two ugly there are mine! – Sara said as she pointed the two on her left.

\- What are a woman like you are going to do with us? Slap us to death? – One of the guys laughed but stopped abruptly as Sara took a knife from her ankle, underneath her pants and threw at his shoulder.

The guy next to him looked angry at Sara and went for her. She used her arm to throw him in the floor.

\- League of Assassins, class of 09', I'll do way more than just slap you! – She said as she twirled her body, grabbing another knife from her waist, and stabbing the guy on his stomach, twirling around again.

The guy Sara threw on the floor was trying to get up, and Sara reached for his neck, grabbing it with both her hands and bumping his head on her knee. The guy fell unconscious on the ground. She ran to the other guy, her boot going right to his nose, making him fall down as well.

Meanwhile, Alex was elbowing the third guy's chin when the fourth guy grabbed her from behind. She used her head to hit the guy's head, turning around holding his arm and twisting it until it made a crack noise. The guy yelled in pain and she took advantage to grab his head and hit in on the wall next to her. They looked at the four of them on the ground and high fived each other.

\- Well done, Danvers!

\- Same to you, Lance!

Alex smiled as she grabbed her phone and dialed the police while Sara took a rope to tie them together.

Kara and Oliver landed passed by the truck high above and she landed on the ground, asking for Oliver to step aside and get ready. The truck approached them and Kara took a really deep breath, blowing strong winds in the truck's direction, slowing it down. She then prepared for impact, reaching her both hands to her front to stop the truck. It made her slide twenty steps backwards, but she managed to stop it, grabbing it the front of it with her both hands and flying up with it. The driver looked at her terrified. Oliver looked at her proudly as he waited for his part of their plan.

It was beyond cool that his wife was holding a huge truck, full of presents for kids, above her head while she hovered 30 feet above his head. Every time he got to see his Kara in action, he felt even more love for her, and pride. He was really lucky to be married with such a cool fellow super hero.

Kara looked angry at the driver, doing her best not to drop it. She was super strong but that thing was really heavy. She could imagine Oliver's face when she did it. It was the same face she did every time he was in his suit, accomplishing amazing things just with his arrows. She turned her attention back to the driver, shouting at him.

\- Do you know how horrible is for kids to live without her parents? Feeling alone in this world?

\- I'm… Let me down…

\- DO YOU?

Kara scared the guy as he shut up.

\- Where is Santa?

\- With the rest…

\- Ollie? – She spoke to her comm, shifting her tone to a sweet one – Warn White Canary and Agent Danvers they need to look for Santa? Thank you baby, I love you. – She looked back at the driver, going back to being angry. – I brought you up here, so you understand one thing: You don't mess with orphan kids and try to ruin their holiday, NOT IN MY CITY, NOT ANYWHERE! GOT IT?

\- O…Ok, Supergirl…let me down now… please!

\- You will go to jail! I hope you know that!

Kara flew back to the ground with the truck on her hands. It was hard to equilibrate the whole thing holding only its front but she was happy she managed to do it. She flew quickly to the driver's seat and took the guy from there abruptly, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

\- By the way… My partner wants to have a chat with you!

\- Who?

The driver looked to his left and felt a strong punch right into his face.

\- Me! – Oliver said as he gave him another punch, making him black out.

Kara used her super speed and flew away, coming back with handcuffs, putting on the guy while he was unconscious.

\- The cops are coming for him. – She smiled at Oliver while he grabbed her chin, kissing her slowly.

\- That was awesome – He whispered to her, giving her another kiss – And hot – He completed, making Kara giggle.

\- We make a great team, archer! – She teased, smiling at him.

Supergirl told the police she would handle the gifts and Santa while they took that gang to jail. Once they left, she turned to the others, smiling.

\- I guess Christmas is saved!

\- Well, I can bring the gifts and Santa back to the orphanage…

\- No, no… - Kara said out of sudden – I have a better idea…

The bell rang loudly and the director of the National City's Orphanage opened the door. Quickly, a lot of kids came running in excitement.

\- SUPERGIRL! GREEN ARROW! SANTA! – A few of them shouted and the others came running while the director tried to calm them down.

\- Hi guys! – Kara smiled as she waved at them. – We brought Agent Danvers and White Canary to help Santa. We have a lot of presents to you, but you need to calm down so we can give them to you, ok?

\- Let's all go inside and be nice to one another, everyone will get presents today! – Oliver told them as a few kids hugged him and he hugged them back.

They were inside, giving everyone their presents with Santa next to them, doing the same. A small boy walked next to Oliver, looking shyly at him as he bit his nails. Oliver smiled at him and gave him a gift box. The boy put it on the ground and ran towards Oliver, hugging him by his leg, since he was so small. Oliver looked at him, his eyes full of tears as he reached for the boy and lifted him in his arms.

\- Hello little guy!

\- Hi! – The boy said still shyly – I am fan of yours…

Oliver couldn't help but smile.

\- I asked Santa to meet you. He did it! He brought you! – The boy said, making Oliver smile even more.

\- Yes, he brought me. And I'm here to tell you to be brave ok?

The boy listened to what Oliver said with sparkles in his eyes. It was the best day ever for him, for sure.

\- I won your toy before mom and dad died… They gave me…

\- And I'm sure they are still with you, even if they are not around physically… They are still here – Oliver said as he put his hand in the boy's chest – Right in your heart. And that version of me, the one that you parents gave you, it will always be with you, ok? Every time you feel lonely, that you miss your parents, I will be there somehow, making sure you are not alone, and that you are happy.

The boy hugged Oliver and a few tears came down Oliver's eyes. Kara watched everything from far away, smiling to herself as she felt emotional by that scene. Oliver had such a great talent with kids, she was sure he was going to be the best dad ever. He was already the best husband, the best partner in fighting she could ever ask for. She walked slowly towards them and caressed the boy's hair. He looked at her, even more shy, but with a huge smile on his face.

\- Supergirl! – He said in a low voice – I like you too… You can fly, it's cool.

\- Do you like flying? – She said as she smiled at the kid. – Come here.

She reached for him and put him back on the ground. All the other kids were distracted with Santa, the gifs and Sara and Alex playing with them.

\- Hop up my feet. – She held his tiny hands as the boy did what she asked. – Hold tight on my hand ok?

She smiled excitedly as she flew a bit far from the ground, not too high to scare the boy, but enough to make him excited. Oliver looked at his wife with so much love in his eyes, he couldn't even try to explain. That boy was having the time of his life and he couldn't help but smile.

After a while playing with all the kids and opening the gifts with them, Alex and Sara said their goodbyes, telling Kara they would see them later and went back to the DEO. Kara flew Oliver back home right after.

\- You are going to be such a good dad! You already are with William, but you will be amazing again with our baby – Kara said as they landed on their living room, her hands going to his shoulders.

\- Me? You brightened that boy's life today. I'm so proud of you, your light inspires me to be a better man every day. – He said as he kissed her lips slowly this time, his hands caressing her face – You will be an amazing mom!

\- You also inspire me; you know? – She kissed him back as looked directly into his eyes, their foreheads touching. – We have to change and finish preparing everything. – She giggled as Oliver laughed with her

\- Oh, yeah… We have a party to host. – He kissed her once again and went to their bedroom, changing his clothes.

Oliver went finishing his cooking while Kara went for a shower. After getting her hair dry, half tied and half loosen up, she picked a beautiful dark green dress that had was a one shoulder with an asymmetrical skirt. She had not so high silver heels on her feet and a silver bracelet Oliver gave her, it had an arrow like it was shooting a heart. He gave her right before they got engaged, saying it represented what she did to his heart. She remembered feeling so happy that day, and she usually wore it on special days. She had it on the day of their wedding and it was even more special for her to use it. She never wore a lot of makeup, but tonight she decided to change a bit. She had dark smoked eyeshadow with slight green on the corner of her eyes, and it made the blue in her eyes even more sparkly. She applied a small amount of blush on her cheeks and a light pink lipstick. A few strands of her fell on her face and she smiled looking at the mirror.

Oliver finished getting their table ready for the feast. He loved to cook, especially for Kara and their friends, and since it was Christmas, he made sure they had a variety of things to eat, his famous chili being one of those things. It was not everyone that could handle it, he always laughed when people tried. Barry, Kara, Nate, Sara and J'onn were the ones that could eat it without having any issues. Cisco couldn't even try without drinking two bottles of water after it, so he gave it up. He had already showered and wore a white social shirt and black social pants and walked towards the living room to put some music on. When he turned around, his mouth hang opened and he looked in awe as he took the sight of Kara in. He looked at her as she giggled, blushing a little. She looked towards him and held his chin with her hand.

\- Don't drool, baby!

\- Impossible – He murmured as she kissed him. – You are beautiful every day, but right now… You are stunning… And this dress… Wow. – He said as he reached for her waist, his hands on her back while he whispered to her – You are always surprising me, it never gets old.

\- You don't look so bad yourself – She smiled as her hand caressed the back of his neck. – You make me feel so alive the way you look at me every day, especially now…

\- Honey, if we weren't about to have all our friends visiting right now, I would be ravishing you in ways it would make you never forget.

\- Hm… There is always later – She blinked at him and gave him a kiss, turning around, smiling to herself. – They are here!

Kara heard noises on the hallway with her super hearing and she walked to the door to open it.

\- Hello there Kara, looking beautiful as always! – Cisco said as he hugged her – We decided to breach here, it would be rude to invade your home without warning.

\- That's ok – Kara laughed as she hugged everyone.

It was a lot of people, the apartment would be crowded, she thought. Harry, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, Joe and his wife and her daughter, Wally, Jay Garrick, Dinah, Diggle, Lyla, little John, Curtis, Felicity, Reneé and his daughter, Quentin, Thea, Samantha, William, J'onn, Winn, Lyra, James, Lena, Mick, Nate, Zari, Amaya, Ray Palmer, Leo Snart, Ray (from Earth X), Jax, Stein, Lily, Clarissa, little Ronnie, Constantine and Eliza came in, hugging and saying their hellos to Kara and Oliver.

They all spread around the kitchen, living room and balcony as they chatted about the news on their Earths and everything that was happening.

\- I never thought we were going to have peace and years of joy back in Earth X – Ray said as he smiled at Kara and Oliver – Sometimes we have criminals, but Nazis are officially down for good for many years now. All thanks to you guys.

\- We are happy to hear it! – Kara said as she offered drinks to all of them.

Oliver was at the balcony talking with everyone from team Arrow, while drinking champagne and celebrating their last victory.

\- You had to be there… Diggle smashed Cayden James' ass big time! It was so cool – Curtis said excited as the others filled Oliver.

\- Amazing my friend! – Oliver patted Diggle on his back – I knew you could do it!

\- We miss you man! – Diggle said – We really miss you. But we are happy for you as well, how's married life in Earth 38?

\- It's perfect. – He smiled, remembering he agreed with Kara about telling everyone later that they were going to have a baby. He just couldn't wait to tell everyone how happy he was. – And the other issue you guys had?

\- Black Siren? – Dinah said as she finished her drink – It's a long story. Quentin was a big part on helping make her see what she was doing was bad.

\- She was broken, that's the truth. I'm not justifying what she did, but… It came from a lot of hurt and thinking no one gave a damn about her. She suffered the losses on her Earth, being used by lunatic villains. She had nothing to gain by trusting us back then, but now… Things are different. I know she is not the Laurel I lost, I am not the father she lost… But she is the right path now and we are helping each other heal.

\- I'm glad to hear it!

\- We thought it was better if she stayed. Not everyone is used to her yet, Sara is only getting to know her but is hard for her. So we are taking baby steps.

\- I think is for the best – Oliver smiled as he heard singing coming from inside the house. – Looks like we are missing a hell of a show…

Everyone went back to the living room just in time to see Barry and Kara battling on Karaoke. Oliver looked at Kara as she was dancing awkwardly while singing. Their eyes met and Kara smiled back at him before keep singing.

\- They are so good, is unfair! – Caitlin said as she clapped her hands.

\- "Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill, paying anything to roll the dice, just one more time" – Kara sang as she laughed looking at Barry

\- "Some will win, some will lose, some were born to sing the blues…" – Barry sang trying to keep with a serious face.

\- "Oh the movie never ends, it goes on and on…" – Kara and Barry sang together as they clapped their hands.

\- Let's go everyone, sing along… - Kara laughed as they sand the chorus – "Don't stop believing, hold on to that feeling, streetlights people…."

As they finished the song everybody clapped. Mick looked a bit annoyed, sipping his beer.

\- Don't like happy songs… They are stupid.

\- No they are not! – Amaya said as she took his beer and also took a sip – Smile, It's Christmas.

\- Only you to make me smile! – He said as they kissed briefly.

Kara and Oliver approached William as he was playing around with little John, Samantha and Lyla.

\- Hey, William! – Oliver said, reaching his hand for his son – Come here for a second?

\- Hey dad, what's up? – He said as he grabbed his dad's hand and walked with him and Kara.

\- We want to talk to you about something… Samantha, would you care to join us?

\- Sure… - Samantha followed them as they went to Kara and Oliver's bedroom.

Oliver closed the door behind him and Kara asked them both to sit. She was feeling really nervous because they were about to drop a huge bomb on both of them. They had no idea how William would react, but they decided he should be the first to know, and also Samantha because she was his mother, this would affect her as much as him. Samantha looked worried at both of them.

\- You guys are scaring me… Did something happen? A new threat or something?

\- No, not a threat. But… Yes, something happened. – Oliver said as he looked at Kara and smiled, turning his attention back to William.

\- See, we wanted to talk to you guys because we have to tell you something… And the only ones that knows are the ones that helped us when I thought something was wrong with me… - Kara started as she held Oliver's hand with hers. – William… - Kara kneeled in front of him, holding his hands – You are going to be a big brother soon.

\- Wait… - He said looking at Kara and his dad – Are you… having a baby?

\- Yes!

Samantha smiled getting up, and hugging Oliver while William threw himself in Kara's arms, excited.

\- I'm going to be a big brother, mom! – He said happily looking at Samantha.

\- Yes, you are! – Samantha said as she hugged Kara once she got up as well. – Congratulations guys, I'm so happy for you…

\- We are going to tell the other at dinner, but we wanted you to know first…

\- I appreciate it! – Samantha smiled at Oliver as he hugged William.

Kara and Oliver were relieved to see the excited expression on William's face, since they had no idea if he would take it well, be jealous or something. William was a great kid, he understood things pretty well and it was all over his face he couldn't wait to meet his brother or sister.

They all had dinner, a few eating on the living room since their kitchen could fit everyone at once. After a while, Kara and Oliver got up, smiling at everyone.

\- Oh, oh… - Ray said as he finished his dinner – Every time we gather together and you guys get up at the same time, there are something huge about to happen…

\- Good point, Ray – Oliver smiled as he looked at everyone else. – We waited to gather everyone here tonight so we could share with you some great news.

\- We are having a baby! – Kara said smiling excitedly as everyone got up to hug them both and congratulate them.

\- I'm going to be a big brother! – William said it out loud, making everyone laugh.

\- Yaaaay, I'm so excited for you guys! – Sara said as she hugged them, being followed by everyone else.

\- For how long now? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl? – Felicity asked also excitedly.

\- And how does it work? It will be a human or an alien? – Curtis asked geeking out.

\- One question at the time – Oliver laughed – It's too soon to tell, and we decided to find out when the baby is born.

\- I would never be able to not know; you guys are strong! – Cecile said as she looked at Joe – Last time, we had to find out as soon as it was possible.

\- I'm literally a few days pregnant. I know it usually takes longer to find out for sure, but I guess with me things work differently… But… We think it will be a hybrid.

\- Like half alien, half human? SO COOL! – Barry looked at Cisco that was also excited as he were – I'm so jealous, you have no idea!

\- We figured it – Kara laughed – Listen guys, you all are really important to us. We started teaming up for fights and to save the world, but we want you to know that all of you are like family to us… Even you, Mick – Kara turned to him and he gave a weak smile back to her – So, you all are going to be aunts and uncles.

\- Just like you all are to William, and John… - Oliver said as he smiled to his son and to Diggle and Lyla.

As the celebration keeps going, music plays on the background, loud enough for people to gather around dancing together. Thea approached Oliver and gave him a tight hug.

\- Finally, everyone knows huh? I'm gonna to be aunt again, congratulations big brother!

\- Thanks Thea. I'm so happy… I can't even begin to describe.

\- I imagine… I mean, you lost all the moments with William… You'll get to see all the firsts this time… It's amazing.

\- Yeah, it is… Like I told Kara, I love William… But I never got to be part of his life from start. I'm trying to compensate now, and I know he gets it. Samantha was also innocent, because of what mom did, I don't blame her for wanting to be away from me and keep our son away.

\- She knows you are a different man now!

\- I know… But it still cost me the first steps of my son…

\- You have a second chance now, Ollie. I am so happy for both of you. It's amazing how far you have come…

Thea smiled at Oliver and hugged him, going after another drink with Nate and Jax. Oliver walked towards Kara, that talked to Amaya and Zari, and touched her shoulder. Kara turned around and smiled at him when she saw him reaching his hand to her.

\- I thought you would enjoy dancing with me…

\- You are so right! – Kara turned to Amaya and Zari – He never dances, so…

\- Go – Zari smiled watching Kara hold Oliver's hand and walking away to the middle of their living room.

\- They are so cute together, I can't even… - Amaya said as she looked at the couple with heart eyes.

\- I know, right? – Zari said, smiling at the scene.

Oliver's hand held Kara's waist, bringing her body next to his. Her hands went to his shoulders, one of her hands caressing the hair on the back of his neck slowly. Iris from Goo Goo Dolls played on the radio.

\- This is the perfect life I could ever hope for, and all thanks to you – Oliver said as he looked closer into her eyes.

He always thought Kara was naturally beautiful, but that night she was beyond beautiful if it was ever possible. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, they sparkled differently, with a special glow. Her lips looked really inviting and the taste of them were as sweet as ever. Kara's scent was all over him and he felt like he could spend the rest of the night slow dancing with her like this. Their foreheads touched and Kara smiled back at him.

\- I am the one to thank you, for being this sweet, brave and amazing person, the best husband I could ever ask for. – She gave him a small kiss on the lips as they kept dancing, looking at each other as they were hypnotized and there was no one else but them in the room.

The music ended and Pure Shores from All Saints started playing. William came closer to Kara and Oliver and Kara let Oliver go, looking at William.

\- Hey buddy!

\- Hey Kara, can I dance with you? Can I, dad?

\- Sure you can! – Oliver said as he stepped aside and Kara held William's hand

\- Thanks! – William smiled excitedly as him and Kara danced together, laughing and having fun.

Kara looked at William having the time of his life while he enjoyed spending more time with his dad and her. He was like a son to her and William felt like he was the luckiest kid, cause not only he had three parents, but two of them were super heroes. And he knew The Flash and all the others, it was like paradise to him.

\- William, if it's ok with you, I'd like for you to spend more time with me and your dad… and the baby. Like a few weekends, or something, so you could be part of the baby's life… What do you think?

\- Sure, I'll ask my mom, but I think she will be ok with it… Can I help with the baby?

\- Sure you can! Your little sister or brother will love that, I'm sure.

\- I'll protect her…or him… Always – William said as he hugged Kara and they kept dancing.

Kara looked at Oliver and noticed he was really touched by her and William. He murmured "I love you" and she murmured it back to him.

They exchanged gifts, at least almost everyone since Kara and Oliver decided to exchange theirs later. Oliver had a good reason for that, but he just smiled and agreed with Kara.

\- Guys, it's almost midnight! Get ready! – Thea said as she shouted, a bit out of herself from drinking too much but in a good way. She couldn't stop laughing and making people laugh.

\- 10, 9… - They all yelled

Kara and Oliver held William next to the balcony, with everyone else around them to see National City's fireworks.

\- 8, 7, 6, 5…

William jumped excited as the firsts fireworks started popping up in the sky.

\- 4, 3, 2, 1… MERRY CHRISTMAS! – They all yelled and hugged each other.

Kara and Oliver hugged William and he ran afterwards to hug his mom and the others. Kara looked at Oliver, that held her hand and give it a little tug, bringing her closer to him.

\- Merry Christmas! – They whispered to each other, kissing passionately afterwards.

Oliver wanted Kara so bad since he saw her in that beautiful green dress. Sometimes she wore that color on purpose, he knew it. It was like she tried to drive him insane every time and every time he succeeded. One of his hands pressed her waist while the other held her left cheek, caressing it while they kissed.

\- Later – Kara whispered to him, smiling as she regained her breath after that kiss.

\- Promise?

\- Promise – She took his hands and kissed them, turning around and hugging the others.

Oliver did the same and they kept celebrating and drinking together.

It was almost 3 in the morning when Cisco breached everyone back home. Thea, Samantha and William said their goodbyes and left as well, Samantha driving this time because Thea was in no condition. After the last guess left, Kara user her super speed to clean everything and in seconds the whole apartment was in order, as good as new.

\- There was no way I was going to leave the mess until tomorrow – Kara smiled as Oliver approached her.

\- I know. I would love to help, but I'm not that fast – He laughed

\- It's ok, you can do the dishes tomorrow – She kissed him

\- Deal!

Kara was already burning inside with all the looks Oliver gave her all night, especially the ones he was giving her right now that they were alone.

\- I'm ready to give your gift right now – Kara whispered to his ear as he gave her kisses to her cleavage, going up her neck – But first, I promised you something…

\- Yes. – He said with his eyes closed, as he gave her playful bites on her neck. – Because I need you right now, in this beautiful dress that made me nuts the entire night.

\- I'm glad it worked. – She smiled as she bit her lower lip – I also have nothing under it. – she whispered to him, earning a small moan from his lips.

\- That's why you were extra careful around the party?

\- Yes. – She smiled as he looked incredulously at her.

Oliver let his hands slid under her dress to check it. He couldn't believe her; she was really trying to drive him crazy. He couldn't love her more.

\- Oh… - He said as he felt she was really wearing nothing else but the dress.

Kara took a deep breath as she felt his hands on her skin once again. She helped him out of his pants and once she got rid of them, Oliver lifted her up, making her sit on the empty table. His hands went for her tights as he stepped forward, between her legs, the skirt of her dress lifted up to her waist. They kissed passionately as he bent over her, making her back rest against the table. He held her skirt up her waist, bending her legs so her feet were on the edge of the table, diving his mouth in her right after, with no warning, devouring her with passion, the same way they kissed before, the same way he promised her he would do it.

Kara held the edge of the dress with one hand and the other, she used to mess with Oliver's hair, holding him tight against her while rocking her waist slowly at each move of his tongue inside her. Oliver was determined to make Kara's head spin, and he was accomplishing it since she couldn't stop moving her head from one side to another, moaning out loud and biting her lower lip. Oliver was no longer slowly driving her insane, he was leaving his wild side take over and she was loving it. She loved all sides her husband had to offer her, but this one was special. She felt his lips and tongue roughly on her but she lost it when he added his teeth. Her back rose from the table and she kept pressing him against her, moving her hips along with his mouth. Oliver lifted his face to hers and grabbed the hair of her neck strongly as he kissed her, his tongue invading her mouth. Kara pushed Oliver towards a chair, getting out of the table. Oliver sat down and Kara climbed him, lifting her dress again before it. Oliver's hand went for her legs, going to her back, lifting her for a while, bringing her back to him in a rough motion as she started moving with him, her hands on his shoulders. She looked intensely into his eyes as he gave her chin a kiss, then her cheeks, then her lips and stared at her with the same intensity. He reached for her hair, messing it all over as they kissed.

She needed air, she burned inside each time he moved and it was increasing quickly. She gave up trying to control her body as it moved at his own accord. Oliver kissed her shoulder as he felt her lips on his neck again while she murmured things he tried to understand. It was probably kryptonian, he recognized a few words. Kara was really out of herself, lost in pleasure as she kept whispering, kissing his neck and letting a few cries out when she felt Oliver increasing his pace. Kara moved so roughly against him, the chair broke, making them fall to the ground.

\- Oh my… - Kara was about to laugh when Oliver turned them around, resuming his actions and earning another loud moaning from her. – You're wild… I love it! – She murmured in a delirious way as she screamed his name over and over again

\- You make me feel wild – He whispered, mixing his moans with hers.

It was when he felt her hand between them, grabbing him strongly, that he lost it for good, turning her around while his hand went back in between her legs.

\- So good… Ollie, I'm… - she cried out loud, both her hands supporting her weight on the floor, as her knees felt like jelly

\- I'm right here with you… - he said in her ear among a few grunts as they made each other tremble, waves pleasure washing all over them.

They collapsed on the floor, breathing in and out, smiling to each other.

\- Now… - She said, looking at him and trying to regain her breath – I can give your present…

\- And I can give yours… - He smiled giving her one more kiss and helping her get up.

Kara let the skirt of her dress down while Oliver put his pants back on. Kara walked to their bedroom and came back with a big package. Oliver took it and opened, feeling curious about what it was.

\- This… This is my… - Oliver looked at the familiar bow in his hand, but he noticed a few changes. It was like new. He turned it around, marveled at it. – Is this my old bow?

\- Yes – Kara smiled feeling nervous – I know how much it means to you, that it has a special meaning to you… So I asked Cisco to fix the parts that were broken, and make it look as good as new. I know you don't want to use it again, but you can always leave here with us, in our place, decorating maybe our room, I don't know…

\- This is brilliant, babe! I loved it – Oliver said as he grabbed Kara's cheeks and gave her a kiss full of love and gratitude – I missed this thing…

\- It was forgotten in the bunker, back on earth 1… I thought you would want to have it again…

\- You fixed it, it looks so new, and shiny… I loved it babe, for real – He kissed her again and looked one more time at the bow, putting it on their bed. – I loved the idea of using as decoration, but it will have to wait a while, for it to be hanged on our wall…

\- Why? – Kara asked curious.

\- It's time for my present. Close your eyes. And promise me you won't use your x ray vision.

\- I'm scared now – Kara teased but smiled at Oliver – Ok, I promise!

Oliver took a black piece of fabric and covered her eyes, tying it behind her head. He walked her to the front of their building and called a cab. Their motorcycle was still at the repair shop and their car was at the DEO since they never used it.

Kara only heard noises around her, keeping her promise as she felt totally blind. She was curious as hell but waited inside the car. Oliver came pick her up and helped her walk. After a while, she sensed they took an elevator. She was curious to know why. Suddenly they were in a place that felt so quiet and calm. She heard a noise of keys opening a door. Next, Oliver was by her side, again helping her walk. Once she heard the door closing, he came behind her and untied the fold from her eyes.

\- You can open your eyes now – Oliver whispered to her ear and she did as he told, slowly opening her eyes.

Kara looked around, shocked and definitely surprised. They were inside the most beautiful apartment she ever set foot in. It was so huge, like really huge. It had a large balcony, she loved balconies, a glass door with a net on the window.

\- What… Ollie… where are we? Whose place is this?

\- Ours.

Kara stopped and turned to him abruptly, covering her mouth with her hands. She looked at the window again. Nets for protection, so kids wouldn't fall down. Of course it was theirs. She couldn't believe Oliver as she looked at him again. Oliver smiled and walked towards her.

\- There is an extra room for William, if he wants to spend a few days with us, but come here… - He reached for her hand, walking her with him towards one of the rooms.

\- Oh my Rao! – Kara said as she smiled brightly and looked around in awe. – I don't believe you… - A few tears came running down her eyes, through her face as she looked at Oliver.

\- This is our baby's room. I know it's soon, and we don't know if it's a boy or a girl… We can decorate as we want, but… I saw that crib and I couldn't resist. The seller told me it turns into a bed when the kid starts growing, this way we don't have to buy another bed and get rid of it…

\- You thought about everything… - She looked perplexed at Oliver.

Her husband just reached another level of cuteness, sweetest and being lovely, she thought. She couldn't believe what he had done for her, for them. She was sure Oliver would be a great father, but now, he reached another level. There was even a room for William. She couldn't be happier.

\- This is… - Kara walked closer to the crib, noticing a few unisex baby clothes there. She grabbed one of them – "My mom is Super" – She read it out loud as she saw the symbol under the saying. – I can't believe there is a line of clothes for babies Supergirl themed. And Green Arrow? Oh my Rao, this is incredible! – She said as she reached for the other clothe, looking at it. There were a few arrows and above it, it said "arrows are my favorite toys" – Baby, this is amazing!

Kara threw her arms around Oliver's, crying like a kid, really emotional. Oliver kissed her head as he caressed her hair.

\- Our family is growing, and I thought we could use a new place… I know your place means a lot to you…

\- Thea can have it! – Kara said as she kissed him one more time. – I loved it. And now I feel bad cause all I gave you was your bow. – She teased him, a few tears insisting in fall.

\- Babe, you gave me the most amazing gift a man could win – He said as his hands caressed her belly. – This right here, our baby is the best gift you could give me. – Oliver bent on his knee, and kissed her belly while Kara caressed his hair. – And I can't wait to meet you.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notes: I was hoping to write this next week, but inspiration kicked in...and u can't say no to inspiration...hahaha**_

 _ **So, there is only one chapter left for this fic to be over.**_

 _ **I already planned the next one, like I told some of you. I will give more details the next chapter (for those outisde Wattpad).**_

 _ **Thank you all that always comments, gives me ideas and enjoy this ship. We have come so far, I'm so happy our fandom is growing. It makes me smile a lot. Thanks for ur support and I hope u enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **This is an emotional one, just a heads up ;)**_

 _ **fun fact: I had a job, filming woman giving birth...yep this is a thing here hahaha so this kind of helped me in this chapter**_

Episode 5 – September

Kara stood before the mirror, wearing a light beige, knee-length, short-sleeved dress. Her belly was not that huge, it looked like she was 6 months pregnant, everyone thought that, but she was actually almost 9 months now and the baby could arrive anytime soon. Oliver walked behind her, looking at them both in the mirror while caressing her belly, full with love in his eyes.

\- I can't believe it's almost time… Are you ok? – He looked at them and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

\- I'm excited… Scared… - She smiled nervously as her hand covered his on her belly.

\- It's ok to be scared, but know this: you are strong, and you can do it. Soon we will have a new member in our family and I can't wait to love you guys for the rest of my days.

Kara turned around facing Oliver with a nervous smile. She looked at him deeply into his eyes, feeling a few tears on hers.

\- I wouldn't be able to deal with everything if it wasn't for you by my side all this time… - She brought her lips closer to his, giving him a slight kiss. – So thank you. It was a hell of a journey and I can't wait for the next part.

\- I thank you for the amazing gift you gave me. And yes, I can't wait either…

\- I'm also glad the serum part is almost over… I hate injections.

\- I know, babe! But it's the last one – He kissed her back as he hugged her – You've been amazing.

\- I also miss flying… J'onn did a pretty good job covering for me when I wasn't able to go save the world anymore, but…

\- I know – He gave her a kiss on her forehead – Life is changing for all of us and I know it can be scaring, sometimes it can be hard to adjust, but everything will be ok.

\- I know. I believe that – She smiled, hugging her husband and resting her head on his chest. – I am also aware I won't be able to go in every single mission for a while

\- That's why you have me, and Speedy, and Sara, and everyone that offered help.

\- Just please, stay alive, because the tree of us need you.

\- I promise! I also promise to be more careful. We all are still recovering… Even if it was 3 months ago…

Oliver gave her another kiss on her forehead as they looked back to the mirror. Kara still felt sad when she remembered that awful day. It's been hard since then, especially for William.

FLASHBACK

\- What happened? – Oliver asked as soon as Thea got the door, full of tears in her eyes like she was crying for a long time now.

\- Ollie! – Thea threw her arms around Oliver's neck, hugging him as she cried.

Kara was right behind Oliver and she used her x ray vision, only to find William seated in the floor, in a corner next to the wardrobe.

\- Let me talk to him first.

Kara got in Samantha and William's apartment and went straight there. Thea let Oliver go and he entered the place as well, closing the door behind him.

\- It happened so fast… Samantha was driving and we were with her. She asked if I wanted to go out with them and I said yes, I was alone in my apartment and it's my day off... We stopped for some groceries, I was with William and we were going back to the car when this huge truck came out of nowhere, totally out of control. It destroyed a few cars parked on the other side of the street and hit Samantha's side fully. She died on the way to the hospital, her last words were for me to take care of William. – Thea said as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

\- Oh my God… I was with Kara back on Earth 1, she was taking her serum. We got home and there was like a hundred calls from the DEO. William… He must be devastated – He said as he followed Kara to William's bedroom.

Kara knocked the door and the look in William's eyes made her heart shatter in a thousand pieces. Kara walked slowly to him and sat on the floor beside him. William reached for Kara's arms, and she opened them, hugging him as he rested his head in her shoulder.

\- William I'm so sorry we weren't here… - She said after she heard what Thea said with her super hearing.

\- It's not your fault… - He whispered. – Neither my dad's. Is that driver's fault. He was drunk…

\- We still should be here for you… And we are now.

\- Yes, we are – Oliver said as he entered William's room, sitting on the other side of William and hugging him as well.

\- I… - William tried to talk but sadness took over him and he could only stare at the wall.

\- I'm not going to ask you if you are ok, because I know you are devastated…And that's ok – Kara started as she looked at him. She reached for his hand, the other hand reaching for Oliver's and both Oliver's hands reaching for William's and Kara's. – I felt the same way when I lost my planet. I thought I was going to be forever stuck in space, alone… I thought things were never going to feel ok again, to get better… But I promise you, William, things will get better again… It will never be the same, because it was your mom, and you will always love and miss her. But the pain… - Kara's hand reached for his heart, a few tears finally starting to fall from William's eyes. – This pain you feel; it will fade away. And you have every right to be sad right now, so don't hold back honey… Let the tears fall. It's ok to cry…

\- Hey buddy – Oliver said as he caressed William's hands – You know we love you right?

\- Y… Yes.

\- And we will never let you feel alone, you know that right?

\- Yes – He looked at his dad, still crying.

\- Thea told me the police took the driver, he is going to pay for what he did. And I know it won't bring your mom back, but justice will be served! And we are here for you.

\- I don't want to be alone… My mom left me… I'm alone…

\- No, you're not alone! – Oliver said while caressing William's shoulders as the boy turned to look at him. – You have me, your dad, and Kara. And Thea.

\- We will take care of everything ok? Your stuff will be brought to our home, and you will live with us. – Kara said as she looked at him, her hand caressing his small face.

William just hugged both of them and Kara looked sad at Oliver. They both knew what William was feeling since they both have lost their parents in an equally shocking way.

\- Promise me you won't leave me! – William whispered as he cried

\- We promise! – Kara and Oliver said it together.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kara looked to her side as she saw William standing on the doorframe looking at them. Kara gestured him to come in and hugged him.

Since the day William moved in with them, things have been hard. William started feeling better recently, but he still cried at night sometimes. Every single time, Kara and Oliver took turns to look out for him, trying to help him sleep well again. In a weird way, they started to feel more and more like a family. Thea stayed with William all the times Oliver and Kara had to go back to Earth 1 for her serum, Oliver took some days off from being the Green Arrow, since Samantha's death was so recent and William was having nightmares about him dying. Oliver talked a lot with him, and promised him he would take some time off patrolling and would only work inside DEO until things started to feel better. Laurel was working with team Arrow on Earth 1 for a while now and she offered, along with Wally, to help save National City while Oliver was taking his time off. They were both staying with Thea. Sara was around to help as well every time Legends had a time off, and all times she stayed with Alex as they tried to make things work between them. Since Kara's belly started growing, they decided J'onn would take the heavier missions, for safety and she stood with the easier ones, while everyone else gave her back up every time the city needed saving. It was working fine, so they could be focused on being there for William in this difficult time. Everyone visited at some point, to give them their respects, and slowly things were going back to normal.

\- I love you guys! – She said as she looked at her boys through the mirror.

\- I love you – Oliver said, kissing her cheeks.

\- Me too – William smiled as he gently touched Kara's belly, smiling widely at her, feeling the baby kick. – Wow!

\- I know right? – She smiled, grabbing Oliver's hand and bringing it to her belly as well.

\- It's so amazing – Oliver said as he felt just as excited as William was.

\- Remember when the baby kicked for the first time? – Kara looked at Oliver smiling widely. – The look on your face, was so priceless.

\- Dad couldn't sleep for hours… - William smiled as the memory from that day filled his mind.

FLASHBACK

Kara had her back on the mattress and her head on the pillows. It was 10'o clock pm and she caressed her belly, now quite bigger than before as she felt something funny. She wondered if it was the baby kicking or something but it never happened again, so she just let it go. Oliver walked in with a tray full of stuff Kara loved the most and she smiled to him.

\- You didn't have to…

\- I wanted to – Oliver said as he gave her a kiss, leaving the tray on her side above their huge bed. - I thought you must be hungry.

\- And I am – She gave him a smirk and a kiss, feeling Oliver's hand caressing her belly sweetly.

And then, it happened again. Kara and Oliver looked at each other startled.

\- The baby kicked? – He said as a huge smile appeared on his face.

\- I think so… It happened a few minutes ago, but I wasn't sure…

Oliver kept caressing her belly and they felt it again.

\- Whoa! – He said – Someone is excited – He laughed, making Kara laugh as well.

William stopped at the door way, looking curious at his dad and Kara.

\- Are you guys ok?

\- William, I think the baby is kicking… Come feel it! – Oliver said excitedly as William approached him.

Oliver held William's hand and put it slightly on Kara's belly and William smiled at them, finding it really cool.

\- I think the baby is excited to meet her or his family… - Kara said as she couldn't help but smile at their excited looks in their faces.

\- I can't wait for it – Oliver said as he kissed her forehead and William held her hand.

END OF FLASHBACK

Oliver was ready to go to bed, and walked towards William's room. He opened the door slowly and saw the little guy laid on his side, curled between the sheets with a worried look in his face. Oliver approached his bed, sitting on its edge.

\- Is everything ok, buddy?

\- Yes… I guess… I was just worried.

\- About?

The boy looked at his dad full of concern in his eyes.

\- I'm just scared… Of losing more people I love.

\- Hey… - Oliver said as William rose from the bed and hugged Oliver – You won't lose anyone else, I promise.

\- Is Kara and the baby ok?

\- Yes, they are. And hey… Look at me – he said as William looked at him – I made you a promise remember? I have been keeping it. We have been having help from our friends, so the world is a safer place, especially now. And I would never ever let anything happen to Kara or the baby.

\- I wish my mom was alive… I miss her.

\- I know, buddy! – Oliver said as he caressed his hair, hugging the boy. – You don't have to be scared, Kara is really strong and she will be ok. We will be here for you for a really long time, got it?

\- Yes.

\- I know no one can ever replace your mom, believe me, no one is trying to. But we want you to feel loved, we are still a family ok?

\- I know Kara is not my mom… But I see her as one, kind of… Well, she is the coolest stepmom ever!

Oliver smiled when he heard William saying those words. It meant a lot to him his son loved Kara as much as he did. He also knew how hard it was for William to let other person in when the loss of his mom was so recent. Something told him their family would be ok.

William laid back on his bed and Oliver kept caressing his back until he fell sleep. He got up and out of the room, turning the lights off and closing the door behind him. Once he got in his bedroom, he saw the look in Kara's eyes. She had a few tears on it and were trying to wipe them away.

\- You heard that, right?

\- I tried not to, but I heard my name… And I felt curious… And now I'm emotional…

Oliver smiled, lying beside Kara and caressing her cheeks. Kara rested her head in his shoulders as she took a deep breath.

\- William is like a son to me too. He is really precious. I couldn't expect anything less from your boy – She said as she looked lovingly at Oliver's face, that looked back at her with the same love in his eyes.

\- Our boy.

\- Ours. – She said as his lips covered hers in a sweet kiss.

\- I love you. – He whispered to her between the kiss.

\- I love you too – She whispered back at him.

They kissed for a brief moment when suddenly a huge craving took over Kara's body and mind. Her forehead rested on his as she smiled at him.

\- I know this look… - He smirked at her.

\- Yes… You do – she smiled, hiding her face between his neck and shoulder

\- What do you need, love?

\- Lemon ice cream. I have no idea why, and it's cold… But…

\- I understand – He said – Hey – He touched her chin and brought her lips closer to his – You know everything you need, you just have to ask, right? Not matter what time, no matter what, no matter where, I'll bring it to you.

\- You are the best husband. I'm a lucky girl.

\- I'm the lucky one – He said as he gave her another kiss, getting up and changing clothes. – I'll be right back.

Kara smiled at him as he went out. They were out of ice cream since two days ago, so Oliver would have to go out to a 24 hours' market since it was already past midnight. After driving for 15 minutes, Oliver finally found an open supermarket. He went straight to the ice cream section, looking for the one Kara asked for. He was starting to feel desperate, when he finally found it. There was a guy next to him and he grabbed the same ice cream Oliver had his hands on.

\- Excuse me, I saw it first!

\- The hell you did bro!

\- I literally saw it, you were looking the other way and just tried to grab it while I was with my hand on it! – Oliver tried to take a deep breath and not to lose his patience.

\- Go look for another, there's plenty ice cream here! – The guy said as he grabbed the bowl with both his hands and took it away from Oliver.

\- I need this one!

\- You won't have it!

The guys turned around and started walking away when Oliver reached for him and grabbed his arm.

\- I need THIS one! – Oliver said already feeling angry.

The guy tried to punch him with his free hand, but Oliver deflected it, twisting his arm back, twirling him around and punching him in the eye. The tall guy was going to let the ice cream bowl fall, but Oliver's reflexes were quicker and he grabbed it, putting on his trolley. They guy grabbed him by the neck, from behind and Oliver grabbed his arms, throwing him on the floor right before taking a punch in the right cheek. Oliver kneeled next to the guy and punched him one more time.

\- Why is this shit so important, you lunatic?

\- My pregnant wife wants it, and I won't let her down when she is so closer to giving birth! And you should learn some manners, you idiot!

Oliver gave the guy one last punch and grabbed his trolley, going to pay for the ice cream. He felt a sharp pain on his cheek but was satisfied about the state he left the other guy in. Over the years he worked on his anger issues and learned to deal with things not so violently, just as Kara asked him to. But sometimes, he couldn't be nicer. This was one of those times. He never, not even once, let Kara frustrated, he wasn't about to start letting her down now, even if it was about a bowl of ice cream.

Once back home, he grabbed a spoon in the kitchen and brought the bowl to her. He teased her with the spoon next to her nose and she opened her eyes, smiling and opening her mouth as he fed her.

\- Hmm… Ollie, what happened? – She looked scared at his face, touching slightly the purple mark on his face.

\- You should see the other guy…

\- I'm serious, what happened? Are you ok? – She sat properly on the bed, making him sit beside her.

\- A guy tried to take this bowl from me, I wasn't going to let him. He tried to punch me, I punched him back.

\- For Rao – She covered her mouth – There was no need to punch the guy, Ollie.

\- Yes, there was. He was going to take away your ice cream and it would frustrate you. I couldn't let this happen.

\- I wasn't going to die over this, Oliver.

\- I know…

He looked at her with an innocent look in his eyes and a sweet smile on his lips that made it impossible for Kara to me mad at him.

\- Now who has the puppy face? – She said as she grabbed his chin with her free hand, bringing his lips to hers – You shouldn't have done it… But… Thanks for taking care of me. I love you for that, you know? And for so many things…

\- I promised to take care of you forever, even if you don't need me too because you are a badass alien who can take this entire city by yourself. I still can take care of your heart... – He gave her a kiss on the lips – of your body – He brought his lips to her neck – of your spirit.

Kara reached for the back of his neck as she brought his face back to face her, her lips going for his once more.

\- Right now I need to take care of this bruise of yours – Kara smiled as she got up and went for some ice in the kitchen, coming back with a small bag with 3 cubes inside of it. She sat back on the bed, reaching for his chin as she held it on place and pressed the ice on his bruise, in his right cheek. She let go of his chin and grabbed back the spoon, going back to eating and offering some to him.

\- I prefer it from another source – He said as his lips searched for hers, feeling the cold and the lemon taste in her mouth.

\- Baby, I'm not attractive at all right now… - Kara said, closing her eyes as she felt Oliver's lips in her neck, his hand going slowly sown her body.

\- You never looked so attractive to me as you look now – He whispered to her ear as he got up and held her hand on his.

They had a large closet inside their room, with a huge mirror on the wall. Oliver brought Kara in front of the mirror and stood behind her, his hands on her waist as he looked at their reflection.

\- Look at you, please – He whispered again as he gave her a kiss on her shoulder. – Please, never again tell me you are not attractive. Because this is a lie. You were always beautiful, inside and out, but now, carrying our baby inside you, it makes you even more beautiful and sexy.

\- Do you think I look sexy? – She turned her face to her side, looking deeply into his eyes.

\- Always.

Oliver reached for Kara's lips, kissing her passionately while Kara smiled widely between their kiss. She felt his hands on her breasts, massaging them as their kiss turned into a desperate one. Kara turned around and when she went for another kiss, she stopped abruptly.

\- What's wrong?

\- We need to go to the DEO… I have been spending a lot of time under the red sun lamps and I think it worked… My water just broke.

They looked down and saw a lot of water on the floor. Oliver's heart jumped inside his chest and he gathered the baby stuff they bought a few weeks ago for the birth, as Caitlin recommended and their personal belongings really quickly, throwing the huge bag on his shoulder, reaching for Kara's hand.

\- William? – Oliver said as he tried to wake his son up – We need to go to the DEO now.

\- Why?

\- It's time. It's time to meet your baby sister, or brother.

William jumped from his bed, feeling excited as he grabbed his sneakers and followed Kara and his dad to their car.

\- Caitlin asked me to warn her – Kara said as she looked scared at Oliver.

\- We will do it as soon as we get there, don't worry babe!

Kara warned Alex, J'onn, Winn and James while they were on their way and when they got to the DEO almost 20 minutes later, they were all waiting for her, along with one of her doctors.

\- Alex, please, warn Caitlin… - Kara said, giving her device to her sister.

Alex grabbed it, opening the breach and going with Winn to bring Caitlin to them, which she did 10 minutes later.

Kara was taken to a sterilized room where they prepared her. The room was covered in red sun lamps, so the baby could be born naturally and a few moments later, Kara was already feeling the contractions. Caitlin came in and reached for Kara's hand.

\- Sorry for waking you up… - Kara said excitedly as she looked apologetic at Caitlin.

\- I asked you to bring me here, no matter when or the time, remember? I wouldn't miss this for the world. – She smiled as she prepared to help the doctor.

\- I'm going to wait outside ok? Barry said he was going to warn the others. Everyone wanted to be here for this moment.

\- Everyone? – Kara looked surprised as she felt another contraction.

\- Yes, everyone! You will see them later. I'll let them work now. See you later sis, be strong!

\- Thanks Alex!

Kara's body was fully human by now so Caitlin measured her dilation scale.

\- Your cervix needs 3 more centimeters; you need to hang on a bit more ok?

\- Ok… - Kara said already feeling tired. The pain of her contractions was real and she felt anxious to meet her baby.

\- I'm going to bring Oliver here, I'll be right back – Caitlin said as she got up and left.

Kara looked around, trying to breathe properly. She couldn't believe all their friends was coming to meet her baby. She felt like crying from happiness, feeling more and more emotional. She couldn't ask for better friends, or a better life, or a better husband. Thank Rao, she had everything she always dream of. The door opened again and Oliver came in, in the proper cap and apron.

\- Don't you look dashing? – She smiled as she saw him with the white cap on his head and the light blue apron he wore.

\- Only for you, babe! – He teased back and sat next to her, near the direction of her head. – They told me to put this on so I could get in…

\- Are you nervous?

\- Yes. – He laughed – I won't even lie. Barry was telling me I needed to chill.

\- They are already here?

\- Yes. William is with them. They are all really excited. Even Mick, who would tell?

\- I know – She laughed, hissing with pain right after, feeling another contraction.

\- It will be over soon – He kissed her forehead and reached for one of her hands, squeezing it.

\- I'm so glad I'm human for now, I can squeeze your hand without breaking it – She teased as she felt another contraction, squeezing his hand again.

\- Me too – He smiled at her.

Caitlin came back, ready to help bring the Queen's kid to the world. She felt touched when Kara asked her for this, saying she trusted only her, it really meant a lot to her that they trusted her so much for this. She approached Kara's legs and sat right in front of her.

\- So… You're ready – Caitlin said as she measured Kara again, looking excitedly at her – I'm gonna need you to push every time I tell you to, ok? With all strength you have. Just stop if I tell you.

\- O… Ok.

\- Here we go… Push!

Kara took a deep breath and pushed it with everything she got. It was so hard because of the red sun lamps, she felt weak, and desperation starting to take over her when she realized this was beyond hard. Oliver stood up by her side, his left hand holding hers and his right hand on her shoulders, massaging it.

\- Is… So… Hard…

\- You can do this, baby! – Oliver whispered to her as he felt her hand squeezing hard his hand. He noticed she was feeling weak and trying her best to be strong for this. Sweat started dripping from her forehead and Kara clenched her teeth

\- Oh Rao! – She grunted as she pushed.

\- Don't stop Kara, keep pushing… I'm seeing the head – Caitlin smiled as she positioned her hand to hold the baby's head. – Doctor? She looked at the doctor beside her – Please, add a little pressure in Kara's belly, massage it slightly.

\- Ok. – The woman said as she positioned her both hands on Kara's belly.

\- Kara, stop it now. Take a deep breath and push it again. She is going to help giving a small pressure on your belly so the baby can come out easily ok?

\- Ok…

They worked hard together and Kara never felt so tired her entire life, but she was determined to not give up and keep pushing until she had no strength left. And if she was out of it, she would find more, just so her baby could be born safely.

In the meantime, in the main room of the DEO, everyone waited, feeling anxious somehow.

\- I wonder what's going on… - Zari said as she looked worried at the corridor that led to the room Kara was in.

\- It must be so hard… Feeling weak and having to be so strong at the same time… - Iris said, holding her hands with Barry.

\- Kara's strong, even when she's not with her powers… I know she will be just fine! – Alex said as Sara stood beside her, hugging her and trying to help her calm down.

The doctor appeared on the corridor and called Alex and Thea to come with her. They looked anxious to her and followed her without a word.

Inside the room, Caitlin smiled widely as Kara tried to take another deep breath, feeling spent.

\- I… I can't…

\- Baby, you can… Our baby is almost here. I know this is hard, I know it hurts, but you are the strongest woman I know. You can do this – He whispered to her ear as he squeezed her hand with his. – I believe in you.

Kara opened her eyes determined to have her baby in her arms, so she gave a huge push, the hardest she had to give and suddenly, a small cry filled the room. Caitlin mentioned for Oliver to come and cut the umbilical cord. His hands were trembling a bit but he managed it.

\- Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl.

Caitlin held the baby in her hands and handed it to the nurse that came to help them.

Kara looked at Oliver, both of them with their eyes full of tears.

\- A girl? – Oliver looked startled at Kara and then at the baby on the nurse's arms.

\- We have a baby girl – Kara said as she started to cry, Oliver not being able to hold the tears anymore, crying with her.

\- She is giving her the first aid, cleaning her and then she will bring her to your arms so you can know your daughter ok? Don't worry, she is fine.

\- Ok… I want to see her… - Kara said as she looked around to see what they were doing to her baby.

\- In a minute, baby – Oliver kissed her forehead, a few tears still falling from his eyes.

Kara looked at Oliver and he brought his lips closer to hers, his kiss full of love and passion. The doctor came inside and asked for Thea and Alex to wait near the door, on the inside. She took all the red sun lamps from the room, Thea and Alex helping her to bring them outside. Alex brought a few yellow sun lamps in and Kara started healing right away.

\- I envy you so much. You get to fly out of here if you want to – Alex joked, looking at the nurse with the baby.

\- I am so happy I won't feel any more pain – Kara said smiling like a kid who won a lot of candy.

\- Even your belly is back to normal, this is not fair! – Thea joked, making them laugh.

The nurse brought the baby to Kara's arms and she held it closer to her body. The baby smiled when she looked at her mom and stopped crying. Oliver held Kara and his free hand caressed the baby's sides. He looked marveled at that tiny human being, feeling more joy inside of him than ever.

He couldn't believe it. He still couldn't believe it. He spent so long living thinking he would end up alone, thanks to the life he led, the dangerous life he had. He thought he would never be able to be honest and tell a woman about him. And now, there he was: married, with two kids, the best job he could ask for, he still got to save the city and had the best friends he could ever hope for.

Kara felt something similar. She knew the moment she came to Earth and realized she was different, that life was never going to be normal to her. She spent a lot of time dreaming about having things she was sure she would never have. But now, she had it all: a family, kids, a wonderful husband, friends that loved her. She couldn't feel happier. She looked at the baby girl on her arms and was sure she never felt so in love in her life like she was now. She had light blonde eyebrows, an electric blue eye so intense and so light, it felt like she could hypnotize anyone she wanted to. She moved her head around, trying to look at Oliver. Kara smiled with the scene as Oliver approached his face next to her, kissing her tiny hands.

\- This is your dad – Kara whispered as she caressed the baby's cheeks with her fingertips. – She is so tiny – Kara looked at Oliver. – Here, hold her and feel the same thing I am right now…

Oliver reached his arms to hold his daughter, kissing her forehead as he brought her tiny body closer to his chest. He smiled, trying to stop crying as he looked at Alex and Thea.

\- Hey, come here – He said as they approached him.

\- Ohhh she is so cute, I can't even… - Alex said as her hand grabbed Thea's shoulder.

\- I know, right? – Thea looked at her and looked at Kara and Oliver – So… Now you know it's a girl, have you guys decided her name?

\- We have been talking about it… - Kara looked at Oliver and smiled at them.

\- Could you please tell Sara to come in? – Oliver looked at Caitlin that was leaving the room.

\- Sure.

A few minutes later, Sara walked in the room and opened a big smile when she saw the baby girl in Oliver's arms.

\- She is so precious, congratulations guys! – Sara smiled.

\- Hold her for a while? – Oliver said as Thea held the baby and Oliver looked at Alex knowingly.

Alex approached Sara and hugged her while standing by her side.

\- What? – Sara said as she looked at Kara and Oliver. They had a funny and weird look on their faces.

Kara was completely healed and no one could tell she just gave birth. She got up from the bed, still in hospital clothes and approached Sara. Oliver stood by her side, them both facing the confused blonde.

\- We decided to name her Laurel. – Kara held Sara's hand with hers.

\- She was so important to us, to me… We thought about a way of honoring her memory.

\- Guys… - Sara said as she threw her arms around Oliver and Kara's neck, hugging them at the same time.

Sara tried to fight it, but the cry came in anyways. She felt Alex caressing her back and she let her tears fall like a waterfall. Kara and Oliver hugged Sara tightly while Oliver caressed Sara's head.

\- It means so much you guys did this… - Sara said, sobbing. – Thank you so much, Laurel would appreciate it.

\- I know she would. She still with us, somehow. – Oliver said as he kept hugging Sara, with Kara.

Alex wiped a few tears from her own eyes. Thea gave Laurel back to Kara's arms while Sara looked at Alex, wiping the tears from her face.

\- You knew this?

\- Yes. It was a surprise. – Alex smiled at Sara – I'm her godmother, for sure I knew her name. I wanted to be by your side right now because I know how much it would mean to you.

\- I can't with you… - Sara said as she gave Alex a small peck on the lips. – Guys she is beautiful.

\- We will let you guys rest.

After a while, Iris and Barry came in to meet the baby, along with William. Oliver was with her in his arms as the nurse let everything ready for her first exams.

\- He was sleeping, he was so anxious and tired, we let him, ok? – Iris said as her hands rested on William's shoulder.

\- It's ok – Oliver smiled and looked at William – Hey buddy, want to meet your little sister?

\- A sister? I have a little sister – William's eyes sparkled as he got closer to his dad, looking at the baby. He held his hand with hers slightly and smiled.

\- Yes, this is Laurel, your sister.

\- She's beautiful man! – Barry smiled.

\- Hey, Laurel…Meet your godfather – Oliver whispered to her as she looked curiously at Barry.

\- Hey there, Laurel… - Barry said as her tiny hand reached for him, making him laugh. – Congratulation you guys! – He said walking towards Kara and hugging her.

\- Now I can't wait to have kids, so ours can be best friends – Iris smiled as she hugged Kara as well.

\- For sure they will be! – Kara smiled as she stood beside her husband.

Barry and Iris said their goodbyes, saying they were going to wait outside. Kara said she was going to hug everyone in a few minutes. Once they left, it was only Kara, William and Oliver holding Laurel in the room. Oliver sat on the bed and William sat beside him, Kara on his other side.

\- I love you – Oliver said as he looked to Kara, William and Laurel – I love all of you, with all my heart.

\- I'm so happy… - Kara whispered to them – I never thought I could have this much happiness in my life. And now I have everything I could ever ask for. Thanks to you guys… - She said as one of her hands caressed William's and the other, Oliver's shoulder.

\- I will always miss my mom… - William started and looked at Kara – But I like that you are my stepmom… I love you as much as I love my mom…

Kara's eyes filled with tears once again and she got up, hugging William, not so strongly because she could hurt him, but enough to let him know she loved him too.

\- I love our family… - Kara smiled as she stood next to Oliver and they all gave Laurel a kiss.

\- Laurel Danvers Queen, welcome to our family. – Oliver whispered as he turned his head to his side and his lips touched Kara's gently.

\- Welcome little sister! – William said as he held her tiny hand. – I'm gonna protect you with mom and dad, they are super heroes, you will love them just like I do.

Oliver and Kara looked at William talking to Laurel and smiled to each other, touching their foreheads together.

\- Thank you – Oliver whispered to Kara.

\- I love you… I can't wait for the rest of our lives together.

\- Neither do I.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTES: I was sure I had posted this, so sorry everyone...here's the final chapter haha.**

 **I can't possible try to begin to explain what is happening in my brain right now lol. I had a bunch of ideas all day long as I was improving things for my new Kariver fic. And it made me plan the whole thing already. All 3 chapters and the extra one. So yeah, my brain is like 200% crazy on this. Having said that, this is the reason I'm finishing this fic before new year's.**

 **I was never a fan of writing about babies and stuff, but thanks to u guys giving me this idea (some for a long time now) and it made actually enjoy it. It took a lot of research to make it happen, but it worked out. I hope u guys like it.**

 **I'm doing a brand new thing with the next fic and will explain about it in the "first chapter", just summarizing the universe of the fic so u guys don't feel lost, it will be a short one (gonna explain why as well). The actual fic I'll post it as soon as I get to start it (Sometimes my brain works like crazy so even if I plan to start after new year's, I might do it sooner, who knows? hahaha)**

 **So... Have fun, this is a shorter and lighter chapter just to wrap up the story about the Queen family. And thanks again for the comments and support.**

 **Merry Xmas and Happy New Year everyone!**

1 YEAR LATER:

Laurel slept like an angel in her crib, while William watched her sleep. It was a habit of his since the day she was born, he just stood there, watching his little sister before going to his room to sleep. Oliver watched that scene every single time with a big smile on his face. Kara walked to his side, hugging him as she kissed one of his cheeks.

\- I'm so exhausted…

\- I know – He whispered to her – But at least she is not waking up every 2 hours. – He smiled at Kara as she smiled back at him.

\- Yes. I'm so happy – She smiled looking at her daughter on the crib feeling both in love and tired. – Look! – Kara pointed and Oliver looked at the crib.

Laurel was floating a few centimeters off the mattress and William looked at Kara and Oliver, feeling scared.

\- Is she ok? What's wrong with her? – He asked looking at Kara with terrified eyes

\- Nothing is wrong, darling… - Kara said as she approached the crib, looking concerned at Laurel – I think she is manifesting her powers…

\- Wow… - Oliver said as he looked marveled at Laurel as she floated while she slept peacefully. – Do you do this? – He looked at Kara.

\- Sometimes, yeah. It's totally harmless. She won't float high, not for now at least… - She turned to look at her daughter – I was just hoping she could have a normal life, but now…

\- She will. We will protect her and teach her… And I know you will guide her the same way Eliza did to you.

\- I hope I can do it…

\- You can, baby! – Oliver reached for Kara's waist, turning her to face him. – You had your mom's hologram to help you with details of your childhood and home planet right?

\- Yes, I had… - She looked at Oliver – Well, I'm here for her…

\- Exactly. And I believe she can be just as badass as her mom.

\- Ok… But no crime fighting. Not until she is 21 at least. I really want her to experience a normal life… - Kara smiled at Oliver, giving him a small kiss.

\- We will make it! We all are going to!

Kara thought about the last year she had, having to be under red sun lamps so she could breastfeed, away from missions, totally and fully dedicated to taking care of her little girl. And she couldn't be happier for it. It was nice to take a break from the real world for a change. Oliver went back on the field when their daughter completed 9 months, but avoiding way too dangerous missions by J'onn's orders. They shared changing diapers duty but when it came to making Laurel sleep, Oliver liked to be in charge of it. He usually held her in his arms rocked her slowly while singing to her in a really low voice, only Kara could hear because of her super hearing. It worked every time.

Time passed by and the kids grew up. It was almost time for New Year's and it has been 5 years since Laurel first manifested her powers and she manifested a few newer one as she grew up. She was really strong for a 3-year-old girl and when she was 4 she started having super hearing. Since she turned 5, she started learning to fly, Kara was giving her lessons and they had the time of their lives together. Laurel was also trying to mess with Oliver's quiver and arrows, so he bought her a bow for kids, like a toy, so she could play around.

\- Dad, my superhero name can be SuperArrow since I'm super strong like mom and I'm going to be an archer just like you – The little girl smiled as she ran towards her dad's arms.

\- Sure it can, after you are old enough! – He joked as he proudly took her in his arms.

\- Dad I told her she needs to be older to be a super hero like you, but she insists in training now – William laughed as he took her toy from the ground.

\- It's ok… If she's safely practicing with her toys, there's no harm on it and Kara won't kill me – he joked, making William laugh.

\- Grandma Eliza invited us to sleep over this weekend. Aunt Thea will be there as well, is that ok? – William said as Laurel floated from her dad's arms to William's. – Hey, careful, sister!

\- I am careful! – She laughed.

Kara came in just in time for the last part of the conversation, smiling widely at the scene she just saw.

\- Aunt Alex told me she will be there as well… She said she will call you later. – He smiled, putting Laurel on the ground.

The girl ran towards Kara and hugged her strongly.

\- How's my little girl?

\- Great, mom! Can we go to grandma's?

\- Hm… - Kara pretended to think for a while, opening a huge smile after – Well, if you promise to behave and do as grandma and Aunt Thea says…

\- Both of you – Oliver said as he looked from Laurel to William.

\- That's ok. – Kara finished, getting hugs from both Laurel and William.

\- I love you, mom! – Laurel said

\- I love you both! – Kara said as she gave William a kiss on his head.

She watched as William and Laurel ran towards William's room to play with a few of his old toys. He was older now, but still enjoyed spending time with his sister, playing games with her.

Later that night, Oliver and Kara were alone in their apartment for the first time in a very long time. Kara loved being a mom, loved their family, but sometimes she missed small moments like these. She worried about if the kids were alright, even if she trusted Eliza, her sister and Thea with all her heart. She was a mom, she finally understood her own mom and Eliza now. She would never stop worrying. She knew it would make her no good if she kept freaking out for being away from the kids for a weekend, so she tried to relax.

She was in the bathtub filled with bubbles and a sweet scent, her body relaxing little by little. The door opened and Oliver came in walking slowly to her with a funny look in his face.

\- I just got an interesting text from your sister…

\- What it said?

\- She said they planned all of this so we could have some time for ourselves.

\- I can't believe them… - Kara covered her mouth with one of her hands as Oliver approached the tub, leaning towards her. – But I'm ok with that – She smiled as she captured his lips with hers. – Join me?

Kara looked at Oliver with pleading eyes and he lost no time at all taking his clothes off and joining her in their huge bathtub. Kara had her back resting on his chest, her hips between his legs as they enjoyed their peaceful moment.

\- She said she knew our lives were crazy, even if the kids went to school, we still had our jobs as heroes and our regular jobs… It was her belated Christmas gift. – He laughed.

\- I can't believe is almost New Year's again… Time flies by.

\- I can't believe it either. That's why I intend to enjoy this moment, here with you. – He whispered to her ear, kissing her shoulder as his hand went down her body, exploring it all over.

Kara rested her head on his right shoulder feeling her body relaxing as her hips rocked slowly under the water at the feel of his touch. She missed those small moments with him, where they gave into each other completely, body and soul. She held his tights, caressing it and squeezing it as she felt the wonders he was doing to her.

\- I missed this. – He said as he gave her a few more kisses between her neck and shoulder.

\- Me too – She moaned as she felt him bringing her higher and higher.

Kara turned her upper body to her side, reaching for his chin and grabbing it, bringing his face closer to hers as they shared a passionate kiss. She used her super speed and brought them to their bed, pressing his back against the mattress as she straddled him.

\- I know New Year's in 3 days from now, but still… - She said as she kissed his neck – Happy new year, my love.

Kara moved her hips with his as they became one, losing themselves in each other.

\- Happy new year… - He whispered back as he turned them around, rocking his hips against hers – I love you.

Kara grabbed his cheeks as she kissed him with all the passion she felt inside. She had an amazing life, kids she loved, a beautiful family and the best husband she could ask for. She looked back at their Journey, finding it hard to believe they managed to come this far. She knew it was not going to be easy, ever, but she knew she was in great hands.

\- I love you.

She smiled back at her husband, losing herself over and over again in his arms, arms that made her feel safe, forever.


End file.
